Love will find a way
by Fandommember
Summary: Emma is the heir to the Samavarian throne, and runs away from an arranged marriage in order to find love, freedom, and happiness. She leaves and goes to the one place she knows they wont look for her, to be with the famed Queen Regina in Formigny
1. Escape

Author's Note. This is my first Swan Queen fic. I am going to try and update regulary(ish). i apologize if i wrote some of the emotions here wrong, that would just since I'm autistic. This story doesn't have a beta, so all mistakes are my own. if you want to beta for me just send me message.

* * *

It was a week before Emma's 18th birthday, and Emma the Crown princess of Samavia the throne was board to tears. She had just woken up and her mother, Snow, just continued ranting as she had for days on end.

"A princess must Marry for the good of her family. It is Unladylike for a princess to want to be a knight, or to wish to do any kind of fighting what-so-ever. Ladies should only know defensive fighting skills if they know any at all. Nothing else."

Emma groaned at the haggard argument and threw back "and if you only knew defensive tactics than neither of us would be alive because of how you lived your youth. Your went rouge as a bandit and attacked innocents who were just following the laws of a Monarch you didn't think had the right to the thrown."

Snow countered with "I did what I had to in order to survive. You aren't in any danger, so you need not learn fighting skills. Men also don't find fighting women very attractive."

Emma stood, retorted, "I'd rather be able to defend myself if I were in danger, than be found defenseless. It seems the biggest threat to me is you. If I worried about what other people thought I'd give a shite about my reputation, but seeing as you are just planning on selling me to the highest bidder, I'd rather be myself, not a pawn in someone's chess game." and left the room.

Emma went and spent some time releasing her anger by shooting arrows. She would rather have had a sword fight with someone, but due to non-existant practicing, she would most likely loose. Even if she didn't another person would be involved meaning that they might tell her parents about her training.

After spending an hour shooting at various targets Emma returned to the castle for breakfast. When she entered the familiar dining room Snow called Emma to come and sit next to her. She then began instructing, "You need to find love and settle down. Stop dreaming about being a knight and find yourself a husband. That is the life of a princess. You were born a princess, you are a princess."

Emma looked down at her plate scowling, and responded "I don't see why can't I be both a princess and a knight."

Snow looked up and paused, a bit of food half-way to her mouth and insisted "No prince wants a princess who purposely goes around picking fights."

Emma clenched her jaw and argued "That isn't all knights do. They protect the weak, defend the poor, and champion all in their care. They try to do their best for their people. Their duties are similar to the duties of a princess except only princesses are forced to marry. Marriage to knights is somethings they do once they fall in love, and it isn't required. Also who said I ever wanted to marry a prince."

Snow clenched the spoon in her hand interjecting, "Yes, both princesses and knights both try and protect their realms, but knights put their lives at risk while princesses don't. Even though you never said you wanted to marry a prince, you will. It is your duty."

"Back when you were hunted, you put your life at risk numerous times. Princesses also have to help with wars, famines, and plagues. They might not be the front lines, but they still do their duty to serve the people."

Snow leaped onto the small fragment of Emma's argument left open to her and responded, "Well you are a princess. You say you have a duty to the people. Which is true, your duty is to secure the line of succession." With that the conversation over the breakfast table ended, neither wanting to continue verbally whipping swords at each other.

* * *

5. 5 times. FIVE TIMES. Five times five different people asked her about marriage in one way or another, and it wasn't even noon. Emma responded harshly to each of the queries, but her tolerance was becoming nonexistant. She had about had it with how people treated her, the pressuring into a marriage, and the refusal to let her be herself.

The day continued on in a downwards spiral. Her lessons on deportment were so dull she was almost asleep, and she still had yet to face the Court of the Nobles. She was expected daily to meet with them until she decided who she was going to marry.

Once her lessons were done, she walked into the court and sat on the dias right under the two empty thrones. Her parents it seemed had either lucked out and had other things to deal with, or hadn't wanted to watch their daughter piss off their very base of support.

Once she was seated, Count Donaldof Muggleswick, the head of the court began the now familiar address, "Princess, you need to get married for the good of the kingdom, the realm and our people, if not for the good of your heart. If, as I suspect, your heart is stone cold, than marry for a political gain of some kind, just get it over with."

Emma stood, furious with the whole situation. She silently stalked forward, and grabbed his shirt collar. She pulled him off his pedestal, and shoved him into a nearby solid oak desk. She leaned down, and growled, loud enough for all in the room to hear, "NO. I won't ever marry for political gain. When I do marry it will be for love, and you people will have no say in whomever I choose. The warmth in my heart affects my dealings with my future subjects. Would you really want me to rule with a darkened heart."

With that she stamped away, seeing that nothing good would come of extending the tenuous situation further. No matter what she said their minds never did waver. In addition to that, she knew that due to the laws of her kingdom, if she wasn't engaged by 18, her parents and the court got to pick who she ended up with.

* * *

By late that evening Emma was ready to leave the castle. She had dressed herself in a dark unadorned tunic, and matching black trousers. Emma had two sheathed daggers on her belt, and a dozen more stored in various other places including her pack along with a longbow and a quiver of arrows. The pack on her back contained a forest green tunic, earth brown trousers for her change of clothes, a canvas to block off the rain, and her personal signet ring. She also had as much money as she could gather, a map, and over a weeks worth of food.

She was headed across the farthest boarder, since her parents would look their last. She planned on taking her horse along with two spares. The trip would take her about four days to ride out of Samavia and another two or three days ride to reach the palace of Formigny.

In the stables Emma saddled her horse DeathBringer a medium sized bad tempered black mare with a few dark brown splotches. Emma then cover DeathBringer 's hooves in dark cloth, then did the same to the two spares she had prepared as well as to stop the sound of clacking hooves on the cobblestones from alerting anyone to her early escape. Emma then carefully covered all her visible skin in black, and secured a scarf around her blond hair. She activated a spell she had stolen that would keep her disappearance from being noticed and made her untrackable.

Once she was mounted, she put on a peasants cape, and then Emma and the three horses silently left the stable, and then the castle all together. Emma didn't even spare a glance for her former home as she urged her mount onwards and away to her freedom.

* * *

The morning later, Emma, DeathBringer and the two horses Emma had decided to call Bigheart, and Fury were well away from the palace and traversing down one of the countries main dirt roads. It was nearing ten morn when Emma sensed someone coming up from behind her on the path. She carefully led Fury and DeathBringer into the woods a bit a ways and told them the keep quite. She then unsaddled Bigheart, a delightfully sweet white mare with reddish brown mane and tail, allowing him to rest.

A few minutes later, a pair of Soliders came around the bend. They stopped when they got to where Emma and her horse were resting. They held out an image of Emma and asked, "You seen her. Shes got golden hair and four horses. She would've come down this rode as fast as possible."

Emma kept the cloak around her, with the hood up as she took the drawing. She replied, "No me lords" imitating the peasants who came to court to ask for favours, "Me hav'nt seen any group with four horses. What 'appened 'er."

The guards looked at each other. The bigger one said, "I dont know what happened to the princess. Me captain just told us to go do this. She looked to 'ave made a run for it. Good day." With that they rode off down the path leaving Emma in the dust.

Once she had waited a bit longer as to make sure that they were gone, before she went and retrieved her other mounts. Once she was back in the saddle and on the move again, she let her lips curl into a little smile.

Emma ate lunch in the saddle that day and during all her breaks to rest the horses, she practiced her knife fighting.

By dusk she was almost half way to the boarder, and in dire need of sleep having been awake for over 36 hours. She found a nice place off of a side trail, where she picketed the horses, took the saddle blanket and pulled it over her. She then went right to sleep.

The next two days went on in mostly a similar fashion, with few sightings of other people who all kept their distance, and kept working. It was late on the third day when Emma noticed that the woods had gone silent and that her spine was tingling. She carefully strung her bow and nocked an arrow, waiting.

She had been sitting on DeathBringer for what felt like an hour, though it was probably on about ten minutes when a man slide out of the tree cover. He than ran at her with a sword, but fell as an arrow pierced his eye. Two more men came out and each got hit by arrows, but not as cleanly as the first. She kept alert for more attackers but herd only the sound of a few people retreating.

Emma searched the three fallen men. The one hit first was dead. He was only carrying a few coins and a religious pendant. The second corpse she searched was also carrying only a few coins, but he had a pack on his back that held three books, all in languages Emma couldn't read. There was also a bright red stone. The third body had joy of being still partially alive. Emma didn't like that someone could have seen her and escaped. She paused considering his condition, and used a dagger to cut a long deep gash through his belly. She knew that he'd suffer a long and painful death. With that done Emma through his things and found a gold ring along with more coins than the other two together.

Emma stripped the them of all the coins, valuables, and weapons. The bandits provided her with two well used swords, three daggers, a hunting knife, and a mace. She then retrieved her arrows, and left the scene.

* * *

Two days later, Emma reached the border, the river Drumclog Moss. Emma paid a ferryman to carry her and the horses across. Once she was on the far shore, she breathed a sigh of relief. She was free. She slept on the side of the road, and the next morning, she continued, following the road to the capital of Formigny.

Around mid-afternoon, she began to see a group of riders ahead. They spotted her at about the same time, and a man was sent back from the riding party. He dismounted and approached on foot. When he was near Emma dismounted and went over to speak.

The man was well armored in black, and said "Why are you following our party."

Emma frowned at the accusation of her harming someone for no reason. She responded as truthfully as she could with "I am a diplomat and I come to talk to Her Majesty, the Queen Regina."

The guard scowled and muttered, "Come with me, and we'll see what she has to say. You are to leave your horses and all weapons with one of the other guards."

With that Emma followed him over to the camp, and obediently followed his instructions. Before her pack was taken away she removed the books and the bright red stone, then knodded that her horses could be taken over to the other mounts wandering around.

The guard lead her over to the side of the road, where a large tree sat, with someone regeally posed at its base. He bowed deeply and heralded, "this is who was following us your majesty. She says that she is a diplomat come to talk to you, but she came with no guards, or servants."

A velveteen voice commanded, "Move forward my dear. You'll need to give a better reason than that for being here."


	2. The queen, My queen

_A velveteen voice commanded, "Move forward my dear. You'll need to give a better reason than that for being here."_

Emma did as the voice commanded. The person who came into her view was ethereal in black leather trousers, a tight black corset, a deep blue riding jacket, and gems covering her neck. Her hair was pinned up under a wide brimmed black hat. The entire look had the air of self confidence, self assurance, and sensuality. As the woman dismissed the guard Emma knelt, offering the books and stone, affirming "Your majesty, I ran away from Samavia, and was coming to seek refuge with you. I have been on the run for almost a week."

The woman purred "Do call me Queen Regina. Pray tell my my dear, why were you fleeing Samavia," as she took the gifts Emma gave her. She glanced over them, and added a second question "Do you know what these books are?"

Emma hesitated, looked into the Queens eyes and provided "My queen, I am fleeing Samavia since I wanted my freedom. My parents were forcing me to marry and live up to my rank, but I refused numerous times, all I wanted to do was to be a knight and protect people. As to the books and stone, I don't know what they are. I can read four languages and speak six, but when I tried to read those I couldn't. I kept them since I felt they must have been important, and I guessed that you might have better luck translating them, or at least know someone who could."

Regina didn't even look through the books in her hands as she puzzled over the blondes answer. She finally asked, "But why come here to me. Couldn't you just go to your own King and Queen?"

At that Emma looked down and took a deep breath before looking up and meeting the queens gaze. A minute later, once she was sure that she could speak confidently she admitted "I couldn't get there help since they didn't really want to save me from the fate they were shoving me into. They dont really want to make you a knight when you are their heir and they're trying to marry you off 'for the good of the kingdom'. I came here since you are the only monarch with a female warrior as an officer in your army. I also hoped that you'd have sympathy on someone who was being forced into a marriage, and if not then I could serve you as you wish." As she spoke Regina's eyes softened the tiniest bit.

* * *

Regina looked into the green eyes as they begged for mercy as she considered her next move. She could be great warrior for her, or possibly even a friend. No matter what she would end up starting out as a pawn for her, and she would be a useful one against Snow. She hoped Emma would prove herself quickly, since pawns either advanced, or died fighting for her.

After a few minutes spent appraising the woman, her befouled clothing, and attractive form Regina finally made a decision as to Emma's fate. "You can come with me then. In order to be a knight you'll need to prove yourself and your loyalty." With that the queen finally allowed the sympathy she felt to fully show in her eyes. Only once it was clear that she intended for Emma to remain with her did she finally look away from the staring eyes and willed herself to look at the books in her hand.

The weathered pages of the first were written in old dwarfish, and talked about stones and their magical properties. The second one a spell book that specialized in tricking, defending, and the creation of illusions. The third was a spell book enchanted for only those gifted but untrained in magic to be able to open or read.

With her initial assessment of the novels finished she began questing "Where did you get these since I doubt you stole them from a palace since most palace books do tend to have tether spells on them. Were you able to look at all three books?"

Emma shook her head violently and explained "A group of bandits attacked me. I shot three and they were carrying these. I looked through all three to see if I could read them, but that didn't provide me with any information. Your majesty, can you read them," Emma asked only belatedly remembering that she should always reapply her manners in touchy situations.

Regina smiled at the formality and disclosed "Yes that makes sense. As to the books, the first one is a spell book, the other an ancient dwarfish text on metals and gems, but the third one is more interesting," purposely not elaborating more into the details.

Emma waited for Regina to elaborate, but none such explanation came. Emma's less intelligent side got the better of her and she flirted "Can you explain more. I was enjoying listening to the purr of your voice."

Regina's only response to that was to blush and shush her. She stood and brushed off the little bit of dirt on her arse as Emma gave a poorly hidden sight. With her immaculate look restored Regina glowered at Emma's clothing. The forest green tunic was fraying all over, and the leggings were in no better shape. Regina just simply waved her hand changing the frayed material into a tight green corset that accented her cleavage, and leather pants. Regina waved her hand again creating a forest green riding jacket. When Emma turned and stood, Regina saw that her hair was in need on assistance. Regina elegantly took off her hat and tossed it to Emma. She then freed her hair so that it laid in an elegant fishtail down her back. When she looked up the blonde still hadn't put that hat on so Regina asked "What don't you like my hat. You were staring at it for some time"

The blonde's eyes had been roaming the queen's body for some time as the question brought her back to reality. She grinned "I do very much like your hat, I was just to taken by your radiance and I was jealous of the hat for having been sitting on your head."

The queen caught Emma's implication flirting back with "tease, put the hat on. We'll see about later."

Now that she was satisfied with Emma's appearance, Regina raised her voice commanded to the guards now just within earshot, "I need my mount. As does Emma here, and you can give her back her weapons." With that a few of the guards came over with DeathBringer, a red roan mare, and a few of Emma's daggers. Once the other mare saw Regina it began straining on its reins, fighting to go see its mistress.

Once the red roan was with her Regina gave her an apple crooning "MorningStar, you pretty horse you" as she mounted up.

Once Regina was mounted she settled for watching as Emma struggled to find where to put her daggers now that her main hiding places were covered with leather. Emma finally put the longest one on her left hip and secured the other two daggers to her calves. She reached for her bow and asked "Am I not allowed my bow?"

The guard who had brought her the daggers scowled "No miss. You might possibly hurt her majesty."

With the dismissal Emma turned muttered "I wouldn't injure her unless she's into that and gives permission" and then attempted to mount Deathbringer but was hindered by the daggers strapped to her legs. She readjusted the straps so that the higher of the two straps was as tight as possible, and the lower one kept the sheath from sliding off. During the entirety of the time Emma spent getting onto her horse Regina spent reclining in her saddle, admiring the blonde's legs. Once Emma was finally seated comfortably in her saddle Regina trotted her horse over closer to Emma where she then commanded "My dear, ride with me. You don't get your bow since it is their job to guard us and your job to make sure I don't get board while riding."

* * *

The Queen laughed and turned her mount away as her words caught Emma by surprise. She had never known what it was like to feel wanted before. Hoping that she wouldn't displease the queen she caught up to the queen, appreciating the queen's back while she though she wouldn't notice. Once she had caught up to the Queen, Emma set her mare to going at the same pace as the queen but a little behind since she was a higher rank. She really didn't like that spot since she couldn't star at the queen without getting noticed, and couldn't see her facial expressions.

Emma called "Your majesty, what was it that you wanted to talk about" once she was settled into the formation.

The queen turned and smiled at her calling back "I'll talk with you once you realize that your place with me isn't behind me, but beside me. Also feel free to stare, just make sure you get your shit done too." Once Emma drew even with her she continued "You told me a little about why you ran, but I was hoping for more details."

Emma focused on her mount for a minute before beginning her tale. "Ever since I was 15 or so my parents have been telling me that as heir it is my duty to get married and have a heir of my own, preferably a male heir. For close to three years I have heard that message and more recently my parents began threatening an arranged marriage if I didn't choose some by my 18th birthday, which is tomorrow. I tried talking to them, trying to get them to understand but they just kept insisting that I marry and have a child. It really escalated around a month ago when I yelled in front of the entire court that I wouldn't get married at all if they kept having shitty choices." With that Emma paused her story trying to get the courage to continue, and finding it in the way the queen looked at her with a knowing and sympathetic glance. "After I had yelled that, they asked if I 'had a thing for girls' and after I agreed the proceeded in telling me 'It's just a phase' and that 'you'll marry a prince before you turn 20 or else'. When I continued questioning them as to what they would do they threatened an arranged marriage or disinheritance. After that I went through two weeks of intense scrutiny and things only began to get back to normal in the week before I left. I left six days ago since they had said if I didn't choose by my birthday the marriage would be arranged then. I refused the arranged marriages and they again threatened disinheritance, which I accepted but they didn't follow through with it."

The queen's eyes softened throughout the tale. They rode in silence for some time as the queen considered her options and what she knew of the girl. The queen then inquired "what role do you want to play here in my kingdom?"

Emma replied while continuing to gaze periodically at the queen's figure, "If I could I'd like to be a knight, or at least a solider. I've had training in the bow, a bit of defensive hand to hand combat, and daggers. I used to be proficient with a sword, but I was never given training or time. I kept asking to try the more dangerous weapons but was never allowed because of my maidenly honor and that what I knew could already kill people, and princesses shouldn't kill people. Whenever someone told me that I'd threaten to kill them which didn't help get me lessons."

The queen waited but when Emma didn't continue she purred "What of your magic. Did you ever get any training in that."

Emma' sat in silence for a moment before admitting "I never knew I had magic. When I was much younger I'd ask my parent's about it and they'd say 'you don't have any magic and even if you did you wouldn't get training'."

Her majesty's hands tightened on the reins, causing the bit to pull at her mount's mouth. She didn't even notice until Emma reminded her with "Your majesty. I don't think that your horse likes that," which seemed to wake her from a daze. She tried to hide the anger still written all over her face as she softly replied "they were wrong. You do have magic, I'll train you in it once we reach my palace." With the harder part of the conversation done, their conversation turned into a much lighter flirtatious banter as they continued to travel and throughout the meal once they finished.

Once the meal was over, the queen rose and called one of her guards over. She instructed him "give my pet here some sword lessons," and then added a bit louder "I am going to the stream out behind us to bathe. Then gong to sleep. DON'T FOLLOW ME."

Emma's first swords lesson in a long time went better than she had hoped. She only got five hits by the flat side of a blade, and even fewer remarks on her footwork as she went over beginner drills. After the hour of swords lessons, the soldiers with her gave her back her bow, to see her aim. Their comments on her skills only made her more determined to do better. They reaffirmed that she wasn't having a smooth draw and that she was taking to long to aim just as they encouraged her that all of those things and more would get better with practice. Archery practice went on for another half an hour before she was finished.

With practice done Emma decided that she hadn't been cleaned in a while and that surely the queen was asleep by now. Emma found the stream with a waterfall into a small circular pool. Emma carefully stripped off the jacket the queen had given her along with her boots, and then began to deal with the corset. She rubbed her hands all along it, cursing that it didn't seem to have any fasteners. Only after a few minutes of running her hands over the stiff material did she find the small clasps in the right armpit. After the clasps were loosened, it was simple to slide the corset down her legs and put it carefully on the ground. That left Emma in just the leather pants which she then proceeded to peel off a tiny bit at a time.

Now that she was naked, Emma stepped into the pool and then under the waterfall. The pool came up to Emma's knees and the cold water soothed her aching muscles. Previously riding hadn't bothered her, but with the leather pants, and the queen next to her, her lady parts were quite sore. Emma began massaging her breasts, as she slipped two fingers inside herself and moaned "my queen I'm yours.

Emma masturbated under the waterfall until she came thinking of the queen. Unknowing that she had been watched the entire time she left the pool to get her clothes. Instead of the clothes alone at the edge of the pool, they were stacked neatly in a pile, being sat on by the queen. When Emma saw her she blushed, her thoughts returning to what she had been doing in the pool. The queens stood and handed Emma a blue satin shift to wear, and said "I enjoyed the view, and the strip tease. I guessed you might not want to put the leather pants on again tonight."

Emma remained speachless for a moment. Once she recovered her voice she squeaked "Your Majesty, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have." and then kept mumbling apologies to the ground.

The queen gently put her hand on Emma's cheek and lifted her face. The queen then kissed Emma's nose before purring "Don't apologize. Also when it is just us please call me Regina. Get some sleep."

Emma nodded in agreement as she pulled the satin cloth over her body. She then murmured her reply, "I will. Goodnight Regina." and left the clearing hearing the responding " Goodnight Emma, and don't think you were the only one to do that tonight. Dream of me."


	3. Morning Flirting

Author's note.

Sorry for the delay. Here is the third chapter. I hope you all enjoy it and I look forward to reviews. I am still looking for someone willing to be my beta reader, please message me if you are interested.

* * *

Emma spent the night on the forest floor restlessly. Her dreams were filled with the queen clad mostly in leather, but those dreams had a few moments where Regina wasn't wearing anything. During her slumber Emma moaned the brunettes name multiple times. While she was sleeping the guards were not only watching the surroundings but her as well since they didn't know why the Queen trusted her, and were determined to keep her majesty safe. Emma rose around dawn and changed into her clothes from the day before. She then went and did more training drills practicing her dagger, bow, and hand-to-hand fighting techniques with the some of the Queen's guards.

After about an hour of training Regina snuck over behind Emma and purred into her ear "Happy Birthday. We are still going to be going through the wood for a few more days, but I have present for you later."

Emma turned at the voice, dropping her weapons and giving the queen a hug, then letting her go so she could take in the brunette's appearance. She gasped in awe of the new outfit Regina wore.

It was a deep navy blue corset with bright blue stones accenting her cleavage, another pair of skin tight leather pants, a blue cape that attached itself to a loop over each shoulder blade, and 3 inch heels. Her hair was braided and coiled into a bun with three decorated knives in it, functioning as both hair pins and extra weapons. The knives hilts were silver, and had sapphires encrusted within the hilt.

Emma stared, taking in the cleavage, the colors, and hair. She opened her mouth a few times before teasing " present, Is it going to involve you wearing something different, or preferably nothing at all?"

Regina laughed at that before flirting "Perhaps, though that has to come later. For now I was going to give you another sexy outfit and send that one to the palace."

At that Emma gave a mock gasp, returning "My Queen. Are you suggest I remove my clothes in front of all these people. That's immodest." She then leaned in whispering "I want only you to see that view."

The queen looked up and tapped her nose "I got a glimpse of that before, though I definitely hope to see it again. Also I would change your clothes without letting others see. Any preference as to what type of clothes?"

"Clothes that the very attractive Monarch with me will enjoy staring at, just like I will be staring at her clothes."

With that Regina waved her hand, and Emma was surrounded by purple magical smoke. Her clothes and hair changed. Emma Ran her hands over her body trying to discover what she was wearing without a mirror. Glancing down she saw that she was in a long, blood red, silk tunic with a corset under it leaving her cleavage with noticeable accent and hugged curved. Above the tunic a ruby pendant fell into her cleavage bringing attention to the shadow. She was in another pair of leather pants. Emma had a hard time seeing the entire affect so she asked, "Your Majesty. What do you think and What does it actually look like?"

Regina murmured "You're beautiful," as she stared wonderingly at Emma curves.

Emma's responded with "I know. You are the one who choose what I would be wearing," as she leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against Regina's neck.

Regina ran her fingers through Emma's hair before huskily replying "You look wonderful. The leather pants accent your ass beautifully and makes it look so luscious that I want to do this." Regina's free hand was resting on the curve of Emma's back. The hand moved slowly down to Emma's ass, stroking it several times before pulling it right against her body. With that Emma stopped nuzzling and began leaving open mouthed kisses. Because of Emma's new ministrations, Regina was breathless as she continued, "The tunic hugs your curves beautifully as they are accented by the corset. Your cleavage has a wonderful look even with the tunic covering most of it. The necklace is a small thing though it brings attention to the shadow of your breasts. Your hair is laying elegantly loose in wonderful blonde ringlets. I considered giving you a cape, that would float behind you while we ride, but that would make you more attractive than me so no."

Emma blew onto the Queens neck before continuing her kissing. Through the open kisses she murmured, "I doubt it would make me look better than you since you are a goddess today. I'd like to take you right here."

Regina shivered and growled "Thanks for the compliment. I'd love to have you take me, but we really do have to go eat breakfast since we have somewhere to be today."

Emma pulled back her head and looked over at the queen her pleading eyes accompanied by irises dilated with arousal. She begged "But I want to eat you out for breakfast, and you're the queen you can just arrive late."

Regina loosened her hand still tugging Emma's ass to then quickly slap the other buttock. She then took a step back and placed her hands on the princess' shoulder. She teased "Naughty. You could get locked up for talking to the Queen like that."

Emma's eyes never strayed from Regina's pupils as she retorted "could I? Care to tell me all the things you'd do to me while I was locked up."

Regina tweaked Emma's nose and turned to walk away, commenting over her shoulder "I think that might be best left to your imagination for now. Ask me again later and I'll tell you if your thoughts are just as bad as mine. Come join me for breakfast."

* * *

Breakfast seemed like a short affair to the two women, as they ate surrounded by the guards. Emma's eyes never left the queen's mouth, and she alternated between wishing she could seductively lick the brunette's fingers as Regina was doing and licking her own fingers. Regina watched Emma's fingers the whole time regretfully.

Once the "who can be the most seductive while eating" contest ended, the group packed up, grabbed all their weaponry, mounted up and took to the road. Regina telling Emma " the entire purpose of this ride is because of a conspiracy I uncovered a week ago. They had support from some of their siblings who are running country estates so I am going to them and dealing with them."

Emma was unsure of how to respond since she didn't know the punishments being given. She knew that by law Regina could kill the entirety of the staff of the manor along with all of their peasants. Instead of dwelling on the predetermined future of those they were going to visit Emma decided to ask a question, "Regina, why is it that you are known for being cruel, even though all other rulers are just as cruel."

The queen let out loud burst of laughter before responding " My dear, All monarchs are cruel to a point. They claim I am more evil since I defy the typical standards of femininity, in being the only Queen without a husband. People used to suggest that I marry to my face that I actually had to prove that I didn't want to marry like that by killing. It is better to be feared than loved, but when they fear me they call me evil when they fear other Monarchs they call them great. I do what I can but the nobles dislike my policies wherein I try to help the impoverished here. A drunken group of them had decided that they though that they would be better rulers so they attempted to kill me. The leader of their group is the only one left. He fled for his home which is where we are heading. I announced that I am on my way to my summer palace for a time."

Emma considered the story before inquiring "Why didn't you kill him then when he tried to kill you."

Regina let out a sigh and informed the blond, "He is under the protection of a few other monarchs. He also isn't my noble for all that he holds lands in my kingdom. When I caught him plotting before, I got several threats of war for if I took his head. The overall decision was a fine and a public rebuke. This time I need to be less lenient, but I still can't kill him."

Emma looked up from staring at the queen's curves to inquire hopefully "Could I kill him."

Regina smiled before responding "Tempting but no. Seeing as your parents were top on the list of Monarchs threatening to invade if he is killed, I don't really want to give them a second reason. He also owns a bit of land there. Also as you ran away and I am sheltering you you are now technically under my protection even though you haven't sworn me your loyalty. I'd love to see him dead, but I still am in the position of grabbing him, and doing as much damage as possible not including death."

Emma guessed at the rest "And since you cant kill him you decided that it would be best to go take him at his home let him watch us raze it,or just take everything, or we could kill all his peasants. There are so many options. But it isn't really fair to have to make him pay via a life that isn't even his."

Regina nodded and then kicked her horse into a faster gait as she signaled the change to her guards. They duo rode in near silence for a while, both thinking dirty thoughts about the other. Emma eventually called "You criminally gorgeous person, are you going to tell me the things you'd do to me chained up."

Regina glanced back and winked before scolding "My pretty, you said you'd tell me the nasty things you though I would be doing first. Also move next to me. I know you like staring at my rear, but it is harder to talk this way."

Emma grinned and obeyed the command to move forward before unfolding her theories, "Well the first thing I though of was me being tied, gagged, and blindfolded to the wall as you took me roughly from behind. You could also tie me up and paddle me. You might also tie me up, and blindfold me while you then leave me waiting, wanting you for hours. You might drip wax onto my nipples, or possibly bloodplay. You might magically take me in a public place, or possibly have me dress wearing something demeaning. I think those were most of my ideas."

"Most, not all of your ideas?" questioned Regina as she carefully kept her gaze on some trees far off in the distance as to not give a hint as to her arousal at the descriptions.

Emma mused "well, most of my other idea's weren't bondage. They were me taking you in meadows, under a waterfall, in the morning while we watch the sunrise, and in the bushes during those stupidly long balls are just a few examples."

Regina let out a deep chortle and replied, "All of my ideas were on your lists except one. I want to have you tied up with no support but some ropes as I take you."

Emma let out a little moan before asking "and could I do that sort of thing to you?"

Regina teased back "Naughty. I'd take you now, but we are almost to the dukedom that belongs to Sadon of Blanchland, and are already late." Regina winked adding "We are staying there overnight too."

Emma only glanced at the road and gave it enough attention to make sure her horse didn't slip. Her main focus was on the queen. Deathbringer suddenly stumbled, forcing Emma to give him all of her attention. He had strayed to the side of the road, where there was a minor change in elevation currently covered in stones. Once she saw her error she realized that she had to pay attention more to her surroundings and less to the queen. Once she got her mount soothed and back riding near the queen, she doubled her focus on the road and asked, "Do I get to stay with you."

"No my dear, Not outright. You'll need a cover. Do you want to go as my personal guard, or as a fellow noble."

Emma didn't even pause to pondered her response she just replied "Your personal guard."

Regina smiled reflecting "You are going to have to go by that at court too. Are you sure that's the cover story you want to go with."

They reached a branch in the trail and took it as Emma replied "That was what I was hoping for. The only thing I want to do other than protect people is to be able to flirt with you."

Regina mouth crooked in a half smile asking "Is that all you want to do, Flirt?"

Emma shook her head before remembering that Regina couldn't see her do that easily so she answered "No. It is one of my main goals, but not the only one."

With that they found their group outside the castle of Duke Sadon. They gathered all their guards from the front and rear together, Regina giving a warning about the place before entering the manor house.


	4. In the Chambers of Duke Sadon

After they had ridden through the gate a servant rushed out accompanied by several stable hands. He greeted the group with a bow and "Your majesty, Nobles, and guards, My master isn't here right now. He left but a few days ago and we know not when he'll return. He said that you might visit and that if you did you are more than welcome to stay the night. If Your Majesty doesn't wish to stay the night we can give you fresh horses or a place to wait while they rest for a time."

Regina scowled and commanded "we'll stay here for the night" to the servant before handing her reins to a stable hand. Once he held her reins she dismounted. Emma, who was right behind her on her right also dismounted, but her foot slipped landing her in the mud. As Emma began to sit up, Regina offered her a polished hand joking, "I'll have to get you out of those nice clothes now that they are covered in mud."

Emma took the hand and stood before whispering "I bet you could also clean them by magic, but that just isn't to your taste."

Regina shushed Emma and then turned to order the servant "Bring me and my guard to where ever we will be sleeping. Also bring me a hot bath as well."

With that the man bowed then replied "You will stay in the Duke's rooms. Your friend will have rooms elsewhere befitting her station as a peasant..."

Regina quickly interrupted him with "No. She remains with me. She is my personal guard, and stays by me at all times."

At the knowledge that Emma was a guard, he began "as a guard it would be customary to for her to stay in the barracks with your other..."

"No. with me. Arrange it that way or you'll be in the stocks for a week." Regina commented harshly giving him a glare that could peel paint.

The combination of the glare, tone, and threat made the servant visibly sweat. He panicked and replied "Yes, of course. It will be arranged as Your Majesty requests. I meant no offense. Are hall is safe. Non need for guards. But we'll do as you request." He ushered them through the entry way, and passed the great hall before they reached a fancily carved oaken door. He opened the door then left with "Your wash water will be up here soon."

The room inside was the duke's drawing room, with tapestries hanging on the walls. There were three rooms attached to the drawing room a formal bedroom, a washroom, and a study. The two only had time to do a brief examination of of the room before four serving girls arrived with jugs full of hot water which they simply poured into the large tube, bowed, and left. Once they were out of the room Regina waved her hand at the tube, enclosing it in a light purple glow. She turned to see Emma giving her a puzzled glance and explained "It is easier to just keep the heat in rather than to reheat it." She then waved the hand at Emma making all the mud dry and fall to the floor.

Regina then walked over to the bed in the suite and asked "Are you sure you want to do this."

Emma slowly nodded while responding "Definitely. I've been having a hard time not thinking about all the kinky things you might do to me as these clothes combine with the saddle to me me even more horny. Something's pulling me towards you, not that I mind, but I'd rather it be you pulling on me, as I am bound up as you take me. That or you taking me while we are riding a horse naked." Sh would have continued verbalizing her fantasies but Regina strutted over, swaying her hips extravagantly the pulling Emma into an embrace and kissing her. Regina's left hand gripped Emma's waist as her right hand tangled itself in golden curls as Regina deepened the kiss.

Emma's hands reverently unclasped Regina's still worn cape before shoving it off her shoulders where it hit the ground with a loud,unnoticed thump.

Regina spun them in their embrace and shoved Emma against the bed. She stopped her kissing only to purr "I am just going to take you now. Kinkiness will just have to wait until later." before beginning to leave open mouthed kisses down the blonde's neck. The blonde only moaned in response "Never stop talking dirty like that" as her tunic off was dragged off leaving them both in just corsets and leather pants.

Regina began unlacing Emma's corset, as she ground herself down against Emma's core. Her fingers worked at the ties as she leaned forward allowing Emma to glance at her iridescent cleavage. A few a few taunting seconds where Emma found herself both wanting to take the other woman's nipples in between her teeth and pressed against the bed enjoying being ravished. As soon as Emma's corset was untied, Regina shoved it away and attached her mouth to the blonde's left nipple.

Regina kept her mouth there as she ran her hands behind Emma and pulled her tight against her.

After a bit Regina begins to move lower with her mouth, biting, nibbling, and licking Emma's torso. Once she had made it down to the top of the blonde's pants she began peeling them off, revealing the other woman's skin bit by bit. As she peeled off the leather pants, she bit down on the blonde's thigh, nibbling so that a mark would be there later.

Once the blonde was completely naked and Regina was satisfied with her bite mark, the brunette shifted to let out a puff of air onto the younger woman's cunt. As Emma moaned and rocked her hips the Queen began gently rubbing circles on Emma's clit. After a few circles, Regina began to tease Emma's opening, dragging her fingers lazily across the labia before teasingly dipping one finger inside. Her eyes locked with Emma's she slowly brought her now wet finger up to her mouth, before sticking her finger in her mouth and slowly licking it clean. Regina moaned, enjoying the taste of Emma on her tongue. Emma's hand tangled itself in Regina's hair as her gaze never leaving the brunette's.

As Regina gave her own finger a last swirl with her tongue, Emma whined "Please. Please. Make me cum. I've been wanting this all day." With that Regina returned her finger to the Blondes opening, first rubbing her sensitive folds together before she thrust one of her fingers into the blonde's wet cunt.

Regina's finger slowly caressed the inside of Emma as Regina's other hand massaged the Blonde's nipple, while her eyes took in the moaning, panting, writhing, and squirming form. After a bit of teasing Emma began to plead "More... … Harder... Rougher …" as she stared into the brunette's dilated pupils.

At the panting, Regina stopped massaging Emma's nipple and instead she took the inside of the blonde's wrist into her mouth and began to bite and lick it as to leave a mark as Emma's moaning movements continued, her voice getting louder as she squirmed more and more. Regina's hand inside Emma kept to the blondes pace, as she pushed the two fingers deeper inside. The queen, sensing that her partner was close, pressed swirls and loops into Emma's clit as her fingers found Emma's g-spot. With that Emma came her muscles contracting around Regina's fingers.

When Emma's orgasm was over Regina gently withdraw her fingers as she settled herself across the blonde's thighs. She then licked one finger clean. She was about to swipe her other finger with her tongue, but Emma gently grasped her wrist and cleaned it with her own tongue. The blonde then pulled Regina into a tight embrace accompanied by lips meeting the queen's. Their tongues pressed against each other as Emma's hands fumbled for the strings of Regina corset. Emma had been attempting to remove the corset for a few moments with no success so Regina just simply waved her hand, making her corset and pants disappear.

With the woman in her arms naked, Emma pulled her tight against her own skin as she grasped Regina's back with one leg so that their cores could grind against each other. They both let out animistic noises as they both tried to mark each others neck.

Emma used her stronger body to change their position, ending up with Emma on top of Regina as their cores pressed together. Emma snuck her hand in bodies and twisted one of Regina's tits. The brunette gave a long moan that turned into a whine when Emma pulled her body away.

Regina, missing the feel of Emma's skin was about to pull the blonde back when she felt a finger begin to play with the folds of her pussy. The finger gently traced the edges of her folds before rubbing the sides together. Emma then gently inserted a finger into Regina's cunt. Emma proceeded to slowly remove the finger and insert it a second time, pushing it in deeper than before.

Emma pumped the one finger a few times before adding a second finger as her free hand reached up to play with one of Regina's bare nipples. As Emma teased Regina's torso she let the Queen set the pace following Regina's pace with her fingers, her palm pressuring the exterior of Regina's cunt drastically increasing the Queen's arousal.

The grinding and pressuring on the queen's pussy continued as Emma's free hand got rougher in its dealings with the queen's boobs. Regina was quite close when Emma did a special twist with her fingers as she flicked the sensitized bud of Regina's tit. Those two movements caused Regina to come, her juices flowing onto Emma's still pumping hand.

After Regina had come down from her orgasm, Emma removed her hand. She then readjusted herself to lay with her head comfortably on the queens breasts. Regina simply hummed at the new position before tangling her hand in Emma's blonde hair.

After laying on the large bed for a while Regina began tickling Emma then reminded her "we need to search his things while we are here. You coming?"

Emma just stretched and wrapped herself against the brunette purring "I will, if you that thing with your fingers again."

Regina simply dung her fingers into Emma's buttocks and hissed a threat of "I'll leave you here wanting for hours if you don't get moving now."

Emma simply wrapped her arms and legs tighter around the queen as she protested, "But that takes effort. Can't you just search by magic."

The brunette carefully stood up, while continuing to embrace the blonde. She left her fingers twirled into the princess curls as she explained "I cant search by magic. Whatever he may be hiding might possibly be hidden from magic and magical searches, also to search magically it would us more power than I have to spare, and I would rather save that in case of an emergency."

Emma disentangled herself from the other naked woman before grumbling "How am I suppose to focus with you flaunting yourself like that." as she leaned down to kiss Regina's nose.

Regina simply waved her hand, thus causing two robes to magically appear. She put on the first one which was a deep purple with golden embroidery around the edge in fancy lace patterns. She adjusted it so that it was left barely shut, held close only by a simple golden cord entwined at her waist. She then took the slightly sheerer deep turquoise robe. The wrapped it across Emma's shoulders before tying the silver cord and continue to hug Emma for a few moments. Once she let go, she took the blonde's hand and tugged her towards the study. Emma went with her willingly as her eyes stared at the queen's legs where the robe only covered the top three inches.

* * *

In the study Emma began to search through the oaken dresser as Regina began going through the desk in the center of the room.

The first drawer Emma opened held what looked to be blank paper. Remembering some of the tutoring that her parent's had forced her to have she put them aside for Regina to look at. The second drawer had some official documents that Emma leafed through. They were his will, inheritance, family tree, and the newer laws of the estate. The third drawer Emma opened had more of the estate laws, a trait shared by the fourth drawer she opened. She opened the bottom drawer and found several letters. The top letter's seal she recognized quickly as the Samavian seal. The inner content of the letter was Snow asking for more information on the Formigny court.

Emma added the illicit correspondences the pile for Regina to look through and glace up. To her shock Regina was standing still, eyes fixed on the desk and her hands bracing herself. Emma quickly went over, sensing that she should try to help and see what was wrong. After she had finally gotten to the Queen she pulled her into a hug from behind an looked over her shoulder. What she found laying on the top of the desk made her want to go and kill a few people since it was a painting of her, the one that her parents had commissioned to send to those they thought should marry her.

The painting depicted her face and torso in a pure white dress. The dress had a very demure cut and had diamonds and pearls embedded into the neckline. Emma remembered attempting to fight for the allowance to wear colored gems, but her parents had smashed the notions insisting that only diamonds and pearls be used as they symbolized purity, love, fertility, faith, and unconditional love. Emma's hair was worn with her golden locks falling down over her shoulders with her diamond encrusted tiara in her hair.

The fact that he had that picture of her wasn't the only thing Emma was flaming about since a letter lay next to it. As Emma reached to pick up and read the letter Regina caught her hand warning her "Don't read it. Also, the painting has a spell on it."

Emma picked up the note and began reading it

_Dear Duke Sadon,_

_As you know, our daughter is now of the marrying age. Ever since your visit last month, she has seen a few more potential suitors and turned them all down, just like she turned down you. Seeing as you are our first choice in whom she should wed, and her birthday is nigh we would appreciate it if you could come and visit our court. _

_As you know since you met her once before the accompanying picture is what Emma looks like, but yours unlike all the other copies shows 'a privileged view' of her. Since you are the youngest of the men worthy for her hand. I know she is still afraid since there is such a large difference in your ages, but we think that you will help guide her into being a good queen. _

_Thank you for your help in attempting to overthrow the Queen of Formigny. We have sent more funding for you so that you can continue with those efforts. As of now, we need you to return and again ask our daughter for her hand. If she still is refusing by her birthday we will then we her to you._

_With thanks,_

_King James and Queen Snow of Samavaria_

Emma read the letter twice, trying to see if her parents actually seemed to care about her. She then looked up into Regina's beastial gaze. The queen opened her mouth before Emma could speak and growled, "That letter isn't the worst thing. The worst thing, is what the magic is hiding in this picture." With that Regina waved her hand over the painting.

* * *

Author's note - I still don't have a beta so all mistakes are still my own. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry I am not sorry about the cliff hanger, but i was going to have it not include what was in the letter. I also want to apologize since the update took a while. I wanted to make sure I wrote the smut well.


	5. Rage Anger

"_That letter isn't the worst thing. The worst thing, is what the magic is hiding in this picture." With that Regina waved her hand over the painting. _

With the wave, the painting of Emma seemed to loose a few layers of paint, revealing Emma's naked torso painted onto the canvas. Emma took one glance at that and began looking around for a sword or dagger.

Spotting some steel against the wall, Emma went and picked it up. She then returned to the painting, and pressed the sharp edge against the canvas. Regina then surprised her by taking the photo and glancing at it. She commented frostily "Don't. Then they will know you were here. I have a much better idea. In a bit, once my magic is back at full strength, I'll make a copy of the original painting. We will leave that here and take this back with us. That way we know where it is."

Emma struggled, not wanting to seem weak in front of Regina since she was still getting to know the formidable woman but lost. Emma picked up the painting to throw it, but found that it had been moved off the table. Instead Emma simply shoved everything off the desk, and began to smash things. She picked up the Duke's feather quill, and pulled the edges apart, leaving it in a rumpled, useless mass. Emma then let it fall to the floor. The desk was a medium sized maple on, so Emma went behind it and shoved the top edge, putting all her rage into the motion. Soon the desk fell forward with some of the drawers falling out.

As Emma turned around, two figures came into her line of sight, one Regina, the other an unknown. Emma rushed the unknown figure and punched the person in the nose. She shoved him into the ground then used her knee to anchor him to the floor. Emma gripped his hair and pulled back. The man tried to speak but his airway was blocked by the position his head had been pulled into. Emma simply snarled into the man's ear "Why are you here disturbing us, THE QUEEN."

Emma then loosened her grip so that the man could then answer. The man took a breath and mumbled, "My apologies. I came with a message from Duke Sadon. He bids you welcome to his home. He states that you are welcome to stay but adds his regrets that he will not be returning to his lands for some time."

Emma simply dug her knees deeper into his back, wishing she had a blade to press against his neck. Emma snarled back clearly scaring the man. "You tell your master that he owes the Monarchy and it is his duty to return. Tell him that if he doesn't soon he will find that Her Majesty has taken his land and wealth. Say to that he is forbidden to marry anyone without the leave of his monarch."

Regina nodded when the man looked to her before replying, "Say that and add my message of 'I am here and you seem to have some means of communication, so he should make arrangements for us to talk." Regina then turned her head to stare at Emma, taking in her voluptuous form. Her eyes traced the visible curves of the woman's breasts, before she ordered, "guard. Let him up so that he may leave us alone."

Emma sighed and stood. She then readjusted her robe on her as the servant slowly backed out of the room. Once the door was shut, Regina sauntered over to Emma. When she was two feet away she stopped moving and caught the blonde's eyes. They stared at each other for some time until Emma finally looked down. At that minor submission, Regina used her hand to lift Emma's gaze again. She then crooned "I know why you did that, but don't. It won't do for people to be questioning why you are with me if you seem to give orders."

Emma just nodded, and retorted "it is hard to think when you are really upset. I'm furious. I had to stop cuddling you and then went on to learn that my parents arranged a marriage with the man who is trying to kill you. Then a servant came in here and I took it out on him."

Regina simply moved forward and then fiercely pressed her lips against Emma's. She then began walking towards the door pressing the blonde with her until she shoved her against the closed oak.

They both pulled at the others robe until they were both bare. Emma gripped Regina's arms tightly and spun them around so that the queen's back was to the wall. Emma then began to run her nails over the queen's skin. Emma asked "am I doing anything you don't want?"

Regina growled her response of "The only thing you're doing I don't like is not roughly taking me now. Less talk, more rough sex."

Emma simply pressed herself into Regina, shoving her harder against the door. Emma's trailing fingers hadn't stopped pressuring Regina's skin, they were simply running up and down the brunette's arms. Emma roughly pushed her lips against Regina's, then began nibbling the the brunette's lower lip. Regina just opened her mouth and began fighting Emma's tongue.

When they both paused to breath, Emma began to mark Regina's neck as she rolled her shoulder blades against Regina's breasts. Once she was satisfied by that bite mark she repositioned herself ad ground her leg into Regina's core as she grabbed Regina's breasts and began giving them a harsh massage, the rest of the blonde's body remaining a tantalizing centimeters away. After the blonde had teased her erect nipples for a but Regina pulled Emma against her, reveling in the feel of skin on skin.

Emma sensually bite the queen's ear before rubbing her body down against the other woman inducing a moan of "More, Lower. NOW" from her red lips. At the insistence Emma pressed her body against Regina's and shifted her hands into the queen's tangled locks.

Emma dragged herself down the queen's lithe body. When her mouth passed the brunette's nipples, Emma snapped at one, then licked it as she continued down the queen's body. Emma then licked her way down the stomach and darted her tongue into the queen's belly button as Emma's hands disentangled themselves from Regina's hair and shifted to the brunette's hips. Emma continued lower and blew onto Regina's core before moving and biting her thigh.

When Emma was satisfied with the bite, she moved back to Regina's core and licked the opening. Emma then pushed two fingers into Regina's dripping cunt as she enclosed Regina's clit with her mouth.

Emma's free hand encircled Regina and grabbed the brunette's rear, playing with it's pert cheeks. Regina's head fell against the door as she let out a poorly concealed moan. Emma pumped her fingers in and out a few times before adding a third finger.

Emma could feel the queen getting closer and closer, as Regina rode Emma's hand. Emma's mouth began tormenting Regina's clit as the blonde's fingers dug deeper into the wet pussy. After a few more moments of Emma's thrusting, Regina finally came. Emma continued to gently fuck the woman as she move her mouth away so she could gaze up and watch Regina's face. When Regina was done riding out her orgasm Emma gently withdrew her fingers as the queen slid down the door. Emma caught Regina and held the woman against her as she stared into the woman's brown eyes. Not breaking the gaze, Emma brought her sticky fingers to her own mouth and darted her tongue out to clean them. Emma licked every finger clean, not breaking the shared gaze.

Regina stretched her naked form in Emma's arms causing the blonde to give a throaty chuckle before she went and nuzzled the queen. Regina allowed it for a minute before pushing her away and reprimanding "Emma, now isn't the time for that. We still haven't gone through all his correspondences and a better plan is needed."

Emma pouted and questioned, "What is wrong with my plan. We order him back. Kill him, declare war on Samavia and then kill it's stupid rulers."

Regina sighed and replied "Those are your parents and no matter what they did, you can't just get rid of that. They also have many more allies that will join them. My army can't presently defeat them all. We need to have them be the ones to declare war, later on when you and my army are both more skilled. I am having Sadon return so I can have someone report to me on what he is doing and also demand what he knows of Samavia's current state as I pretend I don't know or care about you. When we finally get your parents we won't kill them." At that Emma pouted and opened her mouth to complain, but was cut off by Regina putting a finger to her lips. Regina explained "They'll suffer more that way" as Emma tried to move Regina's finger into her mouth. Regina immediately pulled out her hand and gave Emma a light slap on the cheek. The brunette then persuaded "We can take all their wealth and lands, we can lock them up, and we can get them to the point where they'll beg for death to escape the agony of life. Also stop being so naughty, or I'll punish you."

Emma's pupils dilated a little as she asked "The good kind of torture, or the bad kind?"

Regina simply put her hands on her bare hips and glowered before informing Emma, "The bad kind. As in I leave you in a dungeon for days with little food. You will only get the other kind if you actually behave. You swore your loyalty to me, that means you god behavior."

Emma was about to flirt back when a timid voice called out from behind the door "Your Majesty. We just got communication with Duke Sadon. You requested to speak with him."

Regina commanded back "I'll be available in a few minutes. I will meet you out in the hall at the other end. Wait there." After hearing confirmation from the servant, Regina's hands went to her hair, laying down her sweat covered back since Emma had run her fingers through it.

Emma picked up Regina's robe from the ground and whispered, "Regina. You can't go like this. I am going too, no matter what." Regina took two deep breaths before waving her hand and fixing her hair. The previously tangled locks were now tied in a bun over her head with two curls free one on each side of the face. Emma also felt her hair change, seeming to become a braided bun effortlessly.

Emma gaped at the sight of the queen naked while wearing such a formal hairdo. After staring at the glorious form for a few moments Regina walked over. She sounded a bit tired as she spoke, "Emma, I need you to loan me some of your magic. I've used to much today, and there is more I still need to do."

Emma offered her hands responding "Tell me how, and you can take all you want."

Regina just clasped Emma's hands in her own then shut her eyes. She then began teaching "To access your magic you just need an emotion as a catalyst and a goal in mind. The harder the goal the more of your energy that you use. If you use it all up you can die. Magic restores itself with slumber. To access your magic you need to meditate as you focus on an emotion. Anger and hate work best at summoning magic."

Emma nodded, realized Regina had her eyes shut and replied "I'll start meditating now." Emma breathed in for seven counts in her head, then she held her breath while counting to seven, then she released her breath for a count of seven. Emma kept doing the breathing pattern as she focus on her anger about her parents.

After the mediation had gone on for a tiny bit of time, Regina instructed "Now picture your magic, and pull some of it to me." Emma's mind's eye found her magic in what seemed to be a pool of molten gold. Emma carefully pushed some with her mind. She found Regina easily not knowing that the brunette was using what was left of her magic to help.

Now that Regina had a link to a full magical store, the naked brunette waved her hand and the two of them were newly attired. Regina was clad in a deep green velvet dress with a plunging sweetheart bodice, and a pale blue zircon dangling off her forehead. Emma was dressed in the all covering armor of Regina's guards. Emma shut the visor and complained, "Why can't this be an illusion so I can wear normal clothes."

Regina turned tiredly and shook her head. "This is the castle of someone who has tried to kill me at least three times. You are a guard and can't wear something better since I simply summon these things from my palace. If you want to come and see what he says then you'd best be compliant as a guard should, and unobtrusive. I also wouldn't put it past Duke Sadon to attempt to assassinate me again."

Emma sight and replied "I guess you are right. I wasn't thinking practically." With that Emma grabbed her sword, bow, quiver, and daggers. Now that Emma was all prepared for an attack, the duo left the chambers and went to talk to Duke Sadon.


	6. Mirrors and Ass(assin)

The servant that had waited for them lead them down deeper into the foundation. They traversed stairway after stairway until they couldn't descend any more. At the bottom of that last stairwell, there were two doors, of which only the left one was closed, and they were led into the room on the right. It was a dark musky place, lit only by torches. The servant led them to a large mirror and put his finger in a bottle. He then flicked two drops from the bottle onto the mirror, bowed and left the two women alone in the room.

As they waited to be received, Emma stood at parade rest a bit behind Regina. The glass took quite some time to clear, and when it did a short man of 40 was shown. Emma growled faintly from her spot behind Regina recognizing the man as one of her parents top choices for her suitors. Regina simply glowered and began berating him. "Duke Sadon. I am quite disappointed that you aren't at your own home. This is quite the snub. Where are you?"

The man seemed to gulp before responding "Your Majesty, I left to get myself a wife which is legal to do in any country. The maids parents agreed to the marriage but wanted to give her some time to choose whom, but since I was their first choice and the girl was refusing to be married at all they asked me to return and marry her. It seemed that they had recently caught her tarnishing her reputation."

Regina frowned and leaned forward onto the desk to give herself a more aggressive look before retorting "Where. Are. You?"

The whitening man quietly murmured "Samavia."

Regina sassed back "That's a large amount of territory. Where in that country are you?" clearly unhappy with his response.

The man looked down clearly ashamed and admitted "I'm in the capital, at the palace."

Regina just scowled and demanded "So this person you were trying to wed was the princess?"

He softly disclosed that "Yes, but she seems to have slipped away. We now don't know where she is."

Regina tutted as Emma stiffly shifted herself closer to Regina back so that she was nearly touching the older woman. Regina reacted to the closeness by loosening her grip on the counter before continuing to sass the man "That is such a shame. I wonder why ever would she run. It couldn't have been because you are so much older than her and lack any sense of courtesy. Or was it that she found you ugly so she ran. But I totally don't blame her since her parents are two lackwits with no sense and always talking about the power of true love. So tell me were you her true love."

The man mock bowed before responding with "Your Majesty, I was not, but she didn't find her own and was caught tumbling some maids so they decided to marry her off sooner rather than later for sake of her reputation."

Regina stored that tidbit of information for later and retorted with false sensitivity "To bad you didn't get to marry her." Regina sobered up and continued "Also to bad that it is an illegal marriage since no one who is a citizen of my kingdom can marry someone with their absolute agreement, o did you forget that that rule applies to you."

The man through the looking glass frowned and insisted that he had no knowledge of any such laws and was innocent of all crimes.

Regina sighed and dictated "Return to my capital now. I expect you in 10 days with all the up to date news of their court."

The man's hazel eyes widened with fear as he hurried to say "Your majesty can't do that. Its illegal."

Regina paused for a moment weighing sassing him and pummeling him and picked the latter. "It is not illegal. plotting assassination of said monarch , not paying your taxes, fraud, lying to a monarch, and an illegal marriage all are but monarchs can do what ever they want. Are you presuming to tell me how to do my job?"

The man looked to shiver a bit with fear as he quickly assured his queen "No. I'd never tell you how to do your job."

Regina gave a long sigh and threateningly tapped her elegantly painted finger nails before informing the man "I am recalling all foreign travelers including you and requiring all ambassadors to leave. The announcement was going to be tomorrow, so consider yourself forewarned."

The man simply bowed deeply and responded "I will be there your majesty. Is that all you require of me?"

Regina simply dismissed the man and picked up the bucket of water next to the mirror. She threw it across the surface, clearing the calling spell and leaving the two in silence. Regina then turned to Emma and asked "Care to tell me what that meant."

Emma simply shrugged and replied "I thought it was all pretty straight forward." as she removed her helmet. As soon as Regina saw that Emma was removing her helmet, she shoved the woman's body, making Emma fall down into a pile since she hadn't been braced right.

Emma chuckled good-naturedly as she rose. This time she kept her helmet on as she went over to the queen. Emma the assured the queen "Yes, the thing with the servants was true, but it was just about sex. It happened once, a while ago." Regina started to smile out of relief at Emma's assurances, so much so that Emma couldn't resist taunting "You were jealous. Weren't you." Regina blushed a bit and playfully shoved the princess. Emma simply picked up Regina at the waist and spun her around in the air as the green velvet skirt flared.

After the two both had their feet on the floor they left the room and began to ascend the stairs with no servants in sight. They climbed and climbed and climbed traversing at least six levels, but they hadn't found the landing they had begun at. Soon after their eighth landing Emma noticed that Regina's pace was slowing so they stopped at the next landing which wasn't right either. Regina simply sat on the top stair and looked tiredly at the base of the next ones. Regina offered "I can use magic to get us to the Dukeal suite."

Emma, who also sat resting quickly shook her head. "Don't. We can't be far now, you also said you were really tired earlier and that bad things would happen if you did more magic without rest.."

Regina nodded wearily "I'd use your magic. I'm worried that we are stuck in a loop."

Emma simple stood and shook out her arms. She then offered her hand to Regina to help her stand. Emma offered "I'll carry you up the next few flights and if that doesn't help I'll let you use my magic."

Regina looked up startled and took Emma's hand. She then got into the blonde's hold, with one arm around Emma's neck and her legs carried in arms. Emma then proceeded to climb up even more stairs. After two more flights there was still no sign of there exit. Emma bent her head down and kissed the woman in her arms about to concede that magic was necessary when the door to a main floor level opened next to them. Emma simply continued to carry Regina through corridors still lit by the evening sun, all the way back to the rooms that they had been granted.

Once in the rooms Emma carefully laid Regina onto the bed. She then pulled off the brunette's shoes and was about to help the brunette out of her dress when there was then a knock at the door. Emma answered it, to reveal a servant telling her "Dinner for both you and her majesty is ready now in the dining room."

Emma scowled knowing that the queen wanted some sleep, so she ordered the servant to "bring the food here. We'll leave the leftovers outside the room."

The servant scowled at the request, but bowed and left. A few minutes later he came with two trays of food. Emma brought one inside then the other before dismissing the servants.

Emma carried the first tray in to Regina and set it on the tired woman's lap before returning to get her own. The two of them sat on the bed eating through the main course, and side dishes. Just like in other noble houses there were no green things, since those were peasant food unfit for royalty. It was only when they got to the desert, fruit dipped in chocolate. The first fruit Regina picked up as a strawberry covered in cooled milk chocolate. Regina flicked her tongue around it before popping it into her mouth and running it over her lips as she held on the the green leafy top part. Regina then pulled off the leaves and ate the fruit.

Emma responded to the teasing by piking up an apple slice with it's tips covered in chocolate, and licking it. She then ate it with a poorly suppressed moan. The two then had a contest of who could sensually eat the most fruit.

In the end they tied and ended kissing. Emma went and placed the empty trays outside insisting Regina stay in bed since she was supposed to be recovering her magic. When she was back, Regina asked "Did you get those papers you found earlier so we can take them with us."

Emma grunted and promised to do that before she slept. She then rolled Regina over onto her back. Emma climbed on top of the queen, ground herself on her as she untied the brunette's bodice so she would be able to breath, leaving Regina in only her under-dress. While Emma was sitting on top of her, Regina told Emma "Since it is your birthday and we can't do anything extra special together tonight, I'll do something for you later this week at my palace. Now that Emma was sure Regina's breath wouldn't be hindered Emma rolled Regina so that she was laying on her back before Emma pulled the covers up from the bottom of the bed. Emma ruffled Regina's hair, got the papers, stripped, and climbed into the bed on the other side spooning the slightly shorter brunette.

* * *

Emma gradually woke up the next morning feeling something was slightly wrong. She looked windows on the side of the room to see that it was still before dawn. Emma mused that her wakeful state must be because of how early she went to sleep. Emma silently left the sleeping chamber and peeked her head out the door. She carefully removed the torch by the door.

Emma then went back inside and decided to take a bath. She walked over and almost put her foot in the tub when she remembered that it would be freezing cold. She then picked up a cloth and dipped it in the chilled water before using it to clean herself. She was mostly finished, her body cool but clean when she heard a creak in the room next door.

Emma took the branch of candles and quietly padded out to see what was going on. She looked into the main room, no one, and none of the other rooms were lit. Seeing the bedroom door was ajar, Emma stalked over to it and pushed the door wide. Inside in the predawn light Emma saw a figure looming over Regina as it held a dagger. Emma didn't want to diminish her ability to see, so she put the candles on a chair before throwing herself onto the man.

Emma's momentum pushed her foe down onto Regina the man's hand with the dagger falling off the bed. Regina woke with a startled yell as Emma kneed the man in his groin. She then Took the arm holding the dagger and twisted it so he let it go. She was about to punch him, when he got his legs under him and threw her off him. Emma hit the ground stunned as the man reclaimed his dagger and began moving towards Emma. Emma stood, and shifted right beginning to circle around the man.

The man rushed her, and Emma blocked his first thrust by stepping to the side and allowing him to just blow by. Emma began stepping backwards, knowing the she had no weapons, or defenses, and that the man was between her and her weapons.

The man walked forward tauntingly casually tossing the blade from hand to hand. The dagger ended up on his left side as he lunged in. Emma managed to grab his wrist and began trying to force the dagger back to the owner point first. Even so the blade covered half the distance to her skin, creeping slowly towards the blonde's skin. That was when the man twisted the blade in a circle managing to score a hit against Emma's skin.

Emma swore as she quickly dropped her hand and backed up, searching for anything to use. Her sight set upon the chair with the candles. Emma circled over to it, not letting her gaze off the attacker. She then carefully moved the candelabra to the floor before picking up the wooden chair. Emma now had the advantage of range as she moved in on her attacker. She moved the chair in sweeping motions trying to hit him with all four of the legs. She swung the chair in on his left side aiming for his chest, but he blocked it with an arm with a sickening crunch. The man began retreating trying to get to the door as he shifted the dagger from his left hand to his right. Emma drew back the chair and went for another blow, this time on the right side. Instead of going for his chest, she aimed lower, his knees.

Emma's blow made him stumble backward, and she helped him to trip with a well placed foot behind the leg. As the man lay on the floor, Emma stood on the injured knee and bent to get his dagger. The man determined not to be taken alive, and shoved the blade between his own ribs and collapsed against the floor.

Emma spitefully removed the dagger and spitefully slashed the man's throat, ensuring his demise before rising, turning to face her queen and bowing. When she looked up, and met Regina's gaze. The brunette's gaze was filled with a mix of awe, wonder, and a hint of pride as she held out her hand demanding "Injured Hand." Emma simply placed her arm in Regina's and watched as she healed the bleeding gash.

Once the hand was healed Regina poked Emma in the chest and chided "Some guard you are. You nearly got us both killed."

Emma merely stepped closer to Regina starring directly into brown eyes as she added, "But I looked damn good doing it. The whole fight your eyes were on me as you worried. I bet your eyes traced by breasts and the way the bounced and shifted as I fought."

Regina's only response was to press her lips against the blondes and pull her into an embrace. When they paused to breath, Emma simply moved and began biting Regina's neck, right on the mark from the day before. Regina began to praise Emma panting "You are right. … I was watching that fight carefully. … watching your protectiveness … you tigress stalk toward your prey."

Emma let out a moan at that before lapping her tongue over the spot before beginning to mark the other side of Regina's neck. Regina just hugged Emma tighter and moaned "The way your body moved. … like seeing a unicorn in a bed of flowers."

At that Emma returned to kissing Regina's mouth taking breaks to quickly say "I want … to make … you come … in a field … of flowers … or on a unicorn" At that Regina pushed Emma onto the bed and tore off her under-dress before moving to straddle the blonde. Regina rolled her hips as she sat on top of the blonde's cunt. Regina kept rolling her hips as she reached forward and roughly grabbed Emma's breasts. Emma's green eyes were fixed to Regina's brown ones, both sets had pupils wide and lusting. A few tantalizing moments later, Regina stopped playing with Emma's breasts and leaned down. Regina's body was now pressed against Emma's as she kissed the blonde's forehead then all the way down her nose before ending with a long tender kiss on the mouth.

When they were both panting, Regina began to slide herself down the blonde, rubbing her whole body against Emma's, nibbling a nipple and licking the rest of the soft skin she passed. Once Regina had reached Emma's cunt, she readjusted their positions, ending up sitting cross legged with the blonde's legs around her. Emma readjusted herself as well, dragging two pillows from the top of the bed to boost her so she was at a better angle to watch Regina.

Regina bent down and blew gently on The blonde's throbbing cunt before gently pressing two fingers inside the dripping blonde. The fingers remained still for a moment, Regina simply enjoying the feel of Emma surrounding them. Emma rotated her hips, seeking movement. Regina complied, beginning to pump her fingers back and forth relishing in the feel of the silken muscles moving around her. Regina's free hand trailed over Emma's stomach leaving red lines where her nails had been.

Regina's eyes staid locked on Emma's face as she steadily fucked her partner. The brunette's free hand switched began roughly palming of Emma's breasts, as she slipped another finger inside the blonde. Emma moaned at the addition of the third finger causing Regina to smile and to twist her hand a bit, so her thumb could grind on Emma's clit. Regina as she increased her motion, she praised Emma "Your pussy is so wet, wanting me, and you look so beautiful laid out for me to take you. Especially after you fought so hard for my safety." With that Regina dropped her graze and began to nip at the blonde's thigh, as she thrust her fingers deeper into the blonde. Regina kept mumbling the same thing into Emma's skin as she marked her. Emma was so close, that when Regina licked her tongue over the then finished mark at the same time she twisted on of the blonde's nipples Emma came.

When Emma's orgasm was over, Regina slowly removed her fingers, and licked them clean. Eyes focused on Emma. She repeated what she had murmured into the blonde's skin "You are going to ride me all day." Emma had been smiling lazily at Regina but that expression changed to one of puzzlement. Regina chuckled at how cute Emma looked and explained "We are riding to my palace, but you dear will be riding with me on my horse."

Emma asked "Won't that slow us down?" as she ran her fingers through Regina's hair.

Regina simply purred "It will be worth it."

Emma pouted, "Yeah, feeling you against me, but not touching me where I'll need it."

Regina let out a deep chuckle, "Oh, I'll touch you, and if you don't want to ride me I will just use a spell so that I can pleasure you while you are riding."

Emma, who had been in the process of sitting up, moaned and beckoned for Regina to come and sit on her lap. Regina crawled forward, making sure Emma was watching the swing of her breasts. Regina then sat down on Emma's lap, wrapping her legs around the blonde. Emma tangled one hand in Regina's hair as she pulled the brunette in for a kiss.

The kiss was all teeth, a fight for dominance, but the two women wouldn't have it a different way. Emma slide her free hand down and pressed two fingers into Regina's dripping pussy. As she pumped her finger's inside the queen, Emma began murmuring phrases as she kissed other parts of Regina. "You … are so … wonderful … I'll ride you … forever." With that, Emma too the edge of Regina's ear into her mouth and began nibbling it.

Emma ran circles over Regina's clit with her thumb as her fingers caressed the silken interior of the brunette's cunt. As Regina rode her, the queens boobs bounced, bumping and rubbing against Emma's own.

When Emma finally unclenched her teeth, she began going over what she thought was Regina's plan for the weekend "So on the trip... Your going to fuck me … Several times … and dress me in only a tunic and loose breeches" Regina moan loudly and rolled her hips an extra time in agreement. Regina had tangled her hands in Emma's own hair, so Emma moved her free hand to be squeezing Regina's glorious butt. Emma continued kissing Regina while saying "And today … you are going to wear … only a tunic … that way … your hard nipples … will be pressed into … my back."

When Regina failed affirm that that was her plan, Emma halted her motion and gently slapped Regina's ass. Only once Regina had begged "Yes … Just keep fucking me … I'll do anything …" did Emma begin moving her fingers again.

Emma continued thrusting as Regina rode her fingers until she found Regina g-spot. Emma sharply drove her fingers into that spot, as she ground down on Regina's clit the culmination making Regina cum, Emma holding Regina to her as the waves of pleasure rolled through the brunette.

After Regina had recovered from her orgasm, she growled, "You will pay for that my dear."

Emma simply replied by cuddling Regina and purring "I look forward to it."

They cuddled together, watching the sunrise out the window for most of an hour before finally beginning to get ready for the day.

* * *

Author's Note The Vegtables thing is true, and I know they didn't have chocolate, but it was to fluffy to pass over. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as it was extra long and fluffy. Please read and review


	7. Different ways to ride

With the sun now well above the horizon, Regina waved her hands and dressed the two of them. True to her word, Regina did put Emma in a navy blue silken tunic with hints of gold lace at the edges of its modest cut and loose breeches that when walking acted like a skirt. Regina was wearing similar outfit with the tunic royal purple instead of blue and with a much less modest neckline that supported a glittering diamond. Regina then insisted in helping Emma put on all her daggers, pulling up sleeves and pant legs to secure them. She then wrapped her arms around Emma, fastened her sword belt, and hugged her for a few extra moments.

The two of them were about to leave the suite of rooms Regina had been granted, when they realized that it wouldn't be proper for one of them, much less both, to go out with their hair still looking like both bed hair, and hair after exercise. Regina simply waved her hand again, Her hair Becoming ponytail after going through an intricate hair piece. Emma's hair was much less ornate, it only was braided, coiled, and pinned under a floppy brimmed hat. Before they exited the room, Regina lifted the corpse still laying on the floor with magic, and tossed it out the window, which meant it landed in the patch of roses under the window that were grown there to keep people room climbing in to the suite of rooms.

When Emma frowned and asked "Aren't you supposed to not be using your magic. It needs to recover."

Regina simply tutted and explained "The magic I used was very little, and this way his death can help to something grow."

Emma pounded her fists together menacing "Can I kill the duke NOW."

Regina simply laid a hand on Emma's back and cautioned "I wanted him dead he would already be. As much as I'd love to say the assassin was his we can't know for sure. We could kill him and all his servants but that would be unnecessary bloodshed."

Emma shrugged "It was him. He is guilty of the death penalty by law."

Regina ran her finger's over Emma's cheek trying to calm her as she replied "Yes by law he could be charged with the death penalty. We also don't know that if we were the intended targets since these are Duke Sadon's rooms. If I felt like it I could sentence anyone with the death penalty and it would be legal, but the last few times I did that to a noble caused serious issues."

Emma queried "What issues?"

Regina brushed off the reply with a simple "Later. I'll tell you on the road."

With that Regina exited the room, Emma hurrying to follow. Regina led Emma to the dining room, where a fancy breakfast was set. Regina asked who else was expected, and once she knew that that meal was prepared only for her, she told the servants to bring over a second table setting next to her as she sat down in a hand carved chair. One that was done she dismissed the servants to wait outside the room unless they had fresh food, or she called upon them. Regina waved her hand, before eating anything, stirring Emma's curiosity enough that she asked "What spell was that?"

Regina quietly explained "That searches all the food for poisons. It also tells me if there is any rotten, undercooked, or burnt food." When Regina saw the blonde get a frown of worry Regina hurried to assure Emma "It is just a precaution, and such a small spell that it doesn't use most of my magic."

With that the two began to eat, Emma first reaching for a pastry as Regina reached for some steaming beef. They ate mostly in silence broken by flirtations and smiles. Once they were both full, Regina called in the servants, ordered them to pack a lunch for her with some extras for her staff, and sent them to tell her other guards to prepare to leave.

With that the two women made their way down to the stables, and once they got there, Regina gave MorningStar a treat as Emma did the same to Fury, Bigheart, and Deathbringer. Once that was done, Regina pushed the stable hands away so she could saddle her own mount. She put all her horse's gear from the previous day aside in a pile, and summoned longer saddle, made for two people riding one horse. Regina fastened all the straps on Morningstar as Emma got both Bigheart and Deathbringer ready since the were Regina's and her own spare mounts so that when Morningstar was tired they could give her a lighter load.

Regina mounted first before motioning for Emma join her before Regina, who held the reigns, trotted them out into the courtyard. Deathbringer, Fury, and Bigheart followed since Emma was holding their lead reins. Once the ring of Regina's men at arms gathered around her, one came over and collected the reins to the three riderless horses.

Regina continued to guide Morningstar for some time, resting her chin on Emma's shoulder so she could see over the blonde as her men at arms spread out four in a row in front of her and behind her. Two led and protected Emma's other mounts as the other guards scouted behind and ahead of their party.

After they had clearly left the home of Duke Sadon, Regina passed the reins to Emma with the instructions "Don't let go of them, and follow the guards in front of us."

Regina then began running her hands over Emma's silk covered torso. After gently caressing the entirety, over the silk clad form, Regina slipped her hands under the tunic and caressed the skin of Emma's stomach. Regina kept running er hands over the same patch of skin as her head lay on Emma's shoulder. After quite a lot of the teasing, Regina finally moved her hands up move, as the queen gently massaged Emma's nipples that hardened at her touch.

Regina nipped at Emma's collarbone, and began marking it as she twisted one of Emma's pert nipples. Emma moaned "More. I wish you could take off your shirt that I could feel your hard nipples at my back even more." Regina simply responded by biting down harder as she roughly palmed one of Emma's still hidden breasts.

Regina slipped her other arm around Emma and began messaging Emma's neglected breast. Emma leaned forward a little, as she focused both on the sensations of Regina's hands and on keeping the horse on the trail while Morningstar was going a moderate pace. Regina rested her head on Emma's slightly tilted back, as she continued playing with Emma's boobs.

A few minutes later, Emma impatiently growled "Either get your pretty fingers inside me, or I will ..." She trailed off, feeling Regina's tongue against the back of her neck.

Regina paused the tonguing to whisper into Emma's ear. "You'll what. You swore to me. Your mine now. Besides, don't pretend you don't enjoy being taken on my horse." Regina changed one hand from massaging to running her nails up and down Emma's stomach muscles. Regina huskily threatened "this is all I will do for the whole time. Unless …"

Emma curled her back into Regina, before purring "Unless I do what?"

Regina blew slowly on Emma's ear before responding "unless you tell me who's you are, and how much you are enjoying this. Then I'll give you the ride of your life."

Emma held out for a tiny bit, trying to not seem to desperate but feeling her need grow inside her. She finally gave in as Regina again dragged her finger's over the taught muscles and this time pushed each into and out of Emma's belly button. Emma panted "I'm yours … Your knight … your sword … my dripping cunt is all yours too" Regina tightened her grip protectively as Emma continued growling "I love when your fingers are inside me … I enjoy you teeth, and nails marking me … I need you inside me … now."

Regina hummed in praise, appreciating the praise as she dove beneath the blonde's trousers, and gently pumped her finger in and out. Regina rubbed the blonde's clit as she continued to pump. Regina kept riding the blonde working to keep her pace similar to that of Morningstar. Emma rode that way fir some time, the pressure building until Regina slapped Emma's boob lightly at the same time she both magically slapped the blonde's ass and found Emma's g-spot. As Emma came, Regina quickly grabbed the reins through Emma's tunic, as she steered Morningstar around a bolder in the road.

Once Emma orgasm was over, Regina slid her hand out of Emma and went back to just casually leaning on the blonde. That was when Regina had a great idea; she would give Emma a magic lesson.

Regina began the lesson by telling Emma to meditate and think of a strong emotion. Regina explained meditation was breathing in, holding her breath, and breathing out each for seven seconds explaining "meditation connects you with your inner self and allows you to lessen the pain of physical injuries. To the more practiced magician, it allows you to have a tiny bit of excess when you have used to much, but at a price. All magic comes with a price. "

Emma took the time to point out that "Regina you use magic without thinking of the price."

Regina sighed and explained "There is almost no price to shifting things from on place to another. I only use that as a warning since mostly the only price is to shift things around you and style hair is that you get a bit tired and horny. It is the bigger magic of changing memories, truth spells, and such often have large prices to pay."

After giving Emma a reassuring squeeze, Regina began lulling Emma into a calm state by steadily whispering "Breath in two, three, four, five, six, seven. Hold two, three, four, five, six, seven. Breath out two, three, four, five, six, seven." in cycles as she carefully directed Morningstar down the path. After Twenty minutes, she faded out her counting, letting Emma count on her own.

A few minutes later, Emma began to shift in Regina's grasp prompting Regina to ask "Emma. What is wrong?"

Emma stirred and opened her eyes. She yelled "Shit." and shut her eyes, since her vision had changed colors since the sun had been hitting her closed eyelid for some time.

Regina patiently asked "Did you get a sense of your inner self. Also what happened to your eyes."

Emma affirmed that "Yes, I did begin to get a sense of my inner self" before continuing harshly "but now my vision is all blue."

Regina waved a hand in front of Emma's eyelids, removing the blue tint. She then asked "What threw you out of your meditation."

Emma sheepishly replied "I was thinking of you and our connection for a bit. My concentration began slipping once you stopped counting, and my focus drifted. I was feeling a cramp in my leg and moved to stretch it. I was surprised that I didn't get thrown by an outside noise."

Regina rapidly blinked, shocked into silence that the most emotional thing to Emma right now was her. She took a few breaths before offering "I'll continue counting this time since it is your first day meditating, but you will eventually have to be able to meditate without me."

Emma nodded and Regina began her counting again, quietly whispering "Breath in two, three, four, five, six, seven. Hold two, three, four, five, six, seven. Breath out two, three, four, five, six, seven.".

That meditation gone well, Emma keeping her focus as Regina counted for what felt like two hours, but in reality was just shy of an hour. Regina woke Emma gently, trying to not disorient her so before she woke the blonde she waved her hand so Emma's vision would be normal.

Regina had decided that it would be best to switch mounts and hand out the mid-day food. With that, they called the guards who were up ahead of them. One of the guard who lead the other mounts, brought Deathbringer and Bigheart over for pair. Emma offered Deathbringer to Regina, but she smiled and mounted the white mare instead. With that Emma jumped into Deathbringer's saddle. The guards then passed the two women the food, before taking their own and returning to their lines.

Regina reset the pace, going slightly faster than they had when two people were riding one horse. Emma made sure to keep her horse next to Regina. Regina turned and smiled at Emma, enjoying the blondes' horse. Regina called over to Emma, "Instead of just staring you could tell me a story."

Emma unashamedly flirted "Like you weren't staring too. I can't see you while you are sitting right behind me. I'll tell your beautiful self a story if you promise to tell me one."

Regina smiled back before nodding for Emma to tell the story. With that Emma began the story, "Back when I was six, I got a kitten as a pet. She had a long white fluffy coat, and large blue-green eyes named Guinevere. The first winter I had her, she got lost outside in the snow, and never went out into the now again. The next year, when she again refused to go outside, my mother brought Guinevere out with her. After that she would always run away at the sight of my mother, even more than when it was snowing."

At the conclusion of the short story about the cat, Regina laughed, a sound that made Emma smile as some of the guards to turn and stare at the queen. While still chuckling, Regina asked "What happened to Guinevere."

Emma's face sobered at the question a she replied "When I was nine he followed me to my self defense classes. He kept jumping on whoever tried to attack me and inspired me to ask to train to fight. My parents didn't want me to fight, so they took away my classes and gave me more time to be studious. I then decided to read books on strategy and technique in the time I was told to be studying, most of it with Guinevere on my lap, but when my parents found out they pulled the book out of my hand. Guinevere thought I was threatened, and snarled at my mother. In response they took her away and I haven't seen her since."

Regina growled "I'll make her regret that and everything she did to me."

Emma gave a concerned look. Regina had broached a subject that Emma was very curious and vary of. Emma, who wanted to hear Regina's version of the story and why she looked only about 20 years old, asked "Could you tell me about that."

Regina's hands gripped her reins tightly making her mare prance. Regina had to take a few deep breaths before launching into a tale about a young girl falling in love with a stable boy. As she told the story, Regina watched Emma's face, seeing both jealously and pity for what was lost flash across the blonde's face.

Once Regina had told of how Snow had run into her and turned her life into a living hell, Emma was only more angry, wanting to protect the scared girl of the story. As Regina told of her mother and how she treated her, Emma couldn't help but compare her upbringing with Regina's. Sure she had had a hard childhood with her parents only seeing her to check on her studies or to ask her to come to a formal gathering, but they had never restrained her or used magic on her. That said Emma's parents never raised her, leaving that to servants to do along with telling stories and comforting her. The only stories her parents had told her were the dry history of the realm.

After Regina finished explaining how she had gotten into this mess, she then divulged "Since your mother was the cause of my marriage, and I had just banished my mother to wonderland all my anger was directed at her and the king. The last thing my mother did before traveling to wonderland is cast a spell on me that ensured my body wouldn't age. It is both a blessing and a curse since I can't die by anything other than poison or a wound it has set my nobles to be more rebellious of late when they learn that I won't simply age and die."

Emma considered the new information before saying "That must be awfully lonely" before feeling something inside her telling her to continue. Emma did continue assuring Regina "You won't be alone now. I will stay with you."

Regina turned her head away, and moved to swipe the tears off her face. She then took a steadying breath before calling the guards to halt. After that she jumped off her horse and went to Emma's as the blonde dismounted. Once they were both on the ground, Regina pulled the taller woman into a tight hug, hiding her face against the blonde's cleavage.

The guard leading Morningstar came over, and held the mare as Emma moved to climb up first. Regina put a hand on her chest stopping her. "No. You are still on my lap. As my guard you need to be able to jump off and fight. I can still throw fire as I sit behind you."

Emma pouted, "But I want to be able to do more than relax in your grip and feel your nipples. I want to rub my hands all over you."

The guard still holding Morningstar had heard Emma's naughty intentions, and began lumbering forward. Regina stopped him with a hand as she gave him her reins, and silently told him to back off. Regina then turned to flirt "Naughty. I could have you flogged for that."

"Would you be the one holding the whip."

"You're into that sort of thing?"

"Don't know. Never tried it, though I might let you give it a try."

"I'll consider it when we are at my castle. Now, you are going to practice your magic again."

Regina took the reins and steered as Emma worked on continuing to attempt to break branches.

With them in the same saddle, Regina began more meditation much to Emma's distaste. This time Regina had specific instructions, "Don't focus on me. This time your emotional catalyst should be something that insights a lot of anger and rage."

Regina counted again for Emma's sake, wishing that she could join Emma in meditation instead of directing Morningstar in where to go. They kept meditating for the rest of the journey, with Regina changing the focus emotion to sadness then anxiety.

Regina finally called a halt when she recognized the last bend in the road before the town outside her palace.

* * *

Author's note- The thing about blue vision is true. In the summer I enjoy laying on my back to purposely make my vision blue. Also please note I still have no beta so all mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and that the reason for Regina appearing around 20 is explained.

Please leave a review so I can know what you thought.


	8. Reaching the Palace

Regina called Emma and one of her men at arms over with her. She demanded "Do you have your country clothes with you" of the guard. After he told her they were simply in his packs on his horse, Regina waved her hand, causing the guard to magically change into a palace servant's gear and Emma into all his armor. With that Regina dismissed the man and turned to Emma.

As soon as they were alone Emma bluntly asked "Why, my queen. Do you not want me at your side now?"

Regina rushed to reassure Emma "Not that, but many unfriendly people live in this town. I heard some consider calling it a city and changing how is is run since a town council isn't proving very productive. I need you at my side, but in disguise so that no one can send news of your location. I don't want to share you."

Emma smiled inside her helmet, touched by the queen's possessiveness as Regina waved her hand and changed her ensemble. Emma, who had been checking all her weapons, looked up to find the queen wearing a black corset decorated in numerous gems accompanied by a plunging neckline, long tight black velvet skirt, a black feather collar, and much more black eye shadow. All of the bit marks Emma had given Regina were covered. At the sight of the redressed queen Emma sighed and commented "I like the neckline, but I don't want others to see so much, and did you really have to cover up all of the marks on you neck."

Regina playfully pushed Emma scolding "possessive."

"You are too." Emma responded, booping Regina's nose with a glove clad finger.

Regina's response was only to shrug and begin walking back to Morningstar swaying her hips extra, knowing Emma would be watching.

Emma watched gaping until Regina joined the men at arms, her guard for the road trip. As Emma walked over she heard Regina lecturing the Men at arms "Now, I have had my personal guard Swan since those assassination attacks. Until a few days ago she was invisible, and when it turned out otherwise I just added her to the group. If any of you say anything other than this I will skin you and leaving you hanging on the palace walls or just display your head for all to see."

Emma who was standing on the edge of the ring was glad of her helmet hiding her reaction to the queen's treatment of her. Emma mounted DeathBringer as Regina magically switched her saddle for a side saddle before mounting up. The group trotted into the bustling town, where everyone who saw them stood aside and bowed to the queen. Emma, who had never liked such attention, was glad that for the first time in years she wasn't being hailed.

When they finally entered the Palace grounds, a servant waited to get Regina's reins. The queen then whispered something to the girl that sent her walking over to Emma. She bowed and asked for the reins saying "Her Majesty says to point out your horses to me so I may stable them near hers. She also mentioned that she would be waiting for you over by the main entrance.

Emma quickly passed over her reins, pointed out her two other horses, and ran for the palace. When Emma reached the gate, she then followed the queen inside. The first thing Emma noticed was that Regina's palace had a similar set-up to the one where she grew up except that it was made of mostly black marble and metal instead of a granite and white marble mix.

Regina led Emma to the top of the highest tower. Once there Regina entered her own room and offered "Emma you can sleep here or in a room next door."

Emma leaned in and pulled Regina into her arms. Emma told Regina "I'd rather stay here, With you." before leaning in and kissing the shorter woman. It was only after the passionate make out session had ended that Emma dared to ask "Why would you think I'd not want to stay here with you?"

Emma's hug tightened around the brunette, before she leaned in and began kissing Regina again. Emma panted "tell … It … will … help … you … recover"

Regina broke off kissing Emma to stare at the blonde before cautioning "It involves your grandfather. I was forced to marry him years ago, and many of the things he did to me still haunt me."

Emma carried Regina to her bed before sitting the brunette on top of her lap. Emma reassured Regina "You can tell me. I vaguely know the ills of such a union, but you helped me escape mine. I want to help you escape your memories of your own. If you are worried about the fact that I am his granddaughter, don't. I know you killed him, and mostly likely had more than enough reason to."

Regina nodded agreeing "I did have a reason to kill him. I was cursed to only be able to leave with either him or Snow, and forced to daily preform in the marriage bed as he cried out for his dead first wife. I would have to see a healer nightly to fix the damage he did. He then became overly possessive of me, locking me in isolation, and reading my journal. Snow was his heir, but I wanted to gain something from the marriage, so I killed him and took his thrown."

Emma listened as Regina then explained those events in more details, crying for the the damage done to her. She hugged Regina reassuringly telling her "he is gone now, and I am glad you saved me from enduring a similar fate."

Regina's head lay on Emma's neck so she murmured into the skin "I am glad to have saved you. No one deserves that fate. I am still shocked that your mother would arrange you a marriage since she is such a advocate for true love."

Emma sighed wistfully recalling that "I had been able to say I was waiting for true love, but then my mother twice caught me casually fucking some of the female palace staff. That was what truly propelled her into arranging a marriage."

Regina growled "Since she hurt you more and more recently, what do you want to do to make her suffer."

Emma bit Regina's neck, right over on of her previous spots before brushing across the sot lightly with her nose. Emma only then moaned out "I want to beat her in a war, leave her alone suffering, and to take you right in front of her."

With Emma now understanding the pain Regina went through in her past, Emma cuddled Regina as a tray of food was passed inside the room. Emma carefully took Regina off her lap, before getting the tray of food. She then returned, climbing onto Regina's lap. The pair fed each other the food off the tray until it was all gone.

The next thing Regina did was to take Emma's finger and lick it clean. Regina magicked the two of them off the bed, startling Emma who dropped the plate she was still holding. Regina laughing then pulled Emma over to her walk in wardrobe. She opened it and led Emma inside.

Regina showed her a pile of dark trousers and gem colored tunics. Regina told Emma "These are for you. Tomorrow you should go down to the armorer so he can measure you. For your birthday I am having a suit of armor made for you. Feel free to use any of my gems, just take caution so no one guesses our relationship. Emma passionately kissed Regina in thanks before licking and biting her old marks. Regina panted "Also … since you seem to not like wearing dresses … at this years Metamorphose balls … where everyone must wear drag … I get to dress you … in whichever dress … and jewels I want" as she made erotic noises.

Once Emma heard the proposal, her lips left Regina's neck to reclaim the queen's lips. Regina proceeded to pull Emma's lower lip into her mouth and run her teeth gently over it below returning the lip and pressing her tongue into Emma's mouth.

When they pulled apart to breath, Emma nuzzled Regina's nose and purred "I'll left you dress me up in a dress as long as you also tear it off me after the balls each day."

Regina didn't reply, she simply pushed Emma back and straddled her as her tight dress gathered around her waist. Regina then waved her hand to remove all of Emma's clothes and all her own accessories.

Regina nuzzled Emma's breasts, running her nose over Emma's now taught nipples. She then leaned over Emma, reaching for something from a bedside table. Emma didn't watch what Regina procured since the brunette's positioning made it so that the bodice of Regina's dress was pushing against Emma's face.

Emma bit at Regina through the cloth, her mouth closing around only the flesh of Regina's breast. Regina playfully slapped Emma's arm before suddenly shifting to laying on Emma's stomach. Regina then began playing with Emma's nipples until Emma was moaning, enjoying the sensation. After a bit, Regina pulled away, Emma tried to reach her but was startled to find that she couldn't move since her hands were bound above her head to the headboard.

Emma simply tugged at the restraints as the Regina turned and swayed her black velvet and gem covered rear as she tugged each of Emma's legs apart and bound them to the bed posts.

Regina carefully disentangled herself from Emma before standing and prowling around the bed. Her pupils were wide with lust for the blonde as they took in the sight while her hands rummaged for something in a bedside table. When she finally had what she was looking for, she straddled Emma's waist as her own shirt bunched up. The brunette teasingly ground herself onto Emma before leaning forward over the ensnared blonde so that Emma could see down her corset. She braced herself there for a moment letting Emma get a good look before shifting to dig her palms into Emma's breasts. Regina pinched Emma's now erect nipples before picking up what she had gotten out of the drawer, nipple clamps, connected to each other by a chain. Regina put them on Emma's nipples before moving so that she was sitting over Emma's face.

Regina had positioned herself so that Emma would see up her torso as she ate out the queen. Regina ground herself down onto the blonde's face before lightly smacking Emma's head before ordering "Eat me out. Now." Emma obeyed slowly licking Regina's slit before thrusting her tongue inside.

Emma moaned as she tasted the already dripping queen, sending a shudder through Regina and causing the brunette to grind her hips fiercely onto Emma's face. Emma wished she could move her hands and touch her queen but instead she simply nipped at Regina's clit, and pushed her tongue into Regina's dripping walls.

Regina shifted, bracing herself with her arms over Emma's head, making it so Emma's view was only the black, gem encrusted torso and cleavage. As Regina shifted, Emma hummed into Regina producing a shiver before diving into the now more accessible chasm.

As Emma got Regina closer and closer to orgasm, she wished that she could move her hands to help press the Brunette against her. The nipple clamps were adding to Emma's own arousal at the situation, as she enjoyed the feel of the cool chain against her flesh.

When Regina was close, Emma pulled her tongue out of the queen, and gently bit the queen's clit, running her teeth all across it. The blonde then bit down as hard as she could on Regina's clit before taking the brunette's outer folds and rubbing them together. She then returned to eating out her queen, and a few laps later, Regina came, her juices gushing all onto Emma's face. Emma continued lapping at Regina until the queen regained control of herself and removed herself from Emma's face. Emma just lapped up the queen's juices that were all over her face.

Regina loosened the ties to Emma's arms, before rolling the blond over and making her stay on all fours. Regina added two weights to the chain connecting the nipple clamps before she moved behind the bent over blonde. Regina put one hand on Emma's hips to still her as she gently probed Emma's opening, delighted to find it already dripping. She pulled out her finger and licked it clean before telling Emma " You are getting spanked now. You will count out-loud, or I will begin again." Emma knodded, but since her head as hidden to Regina the acceptance went unnoticed. Regina pinched Emma's fleshy butt sensually growling "understand".

Emma quickly assured "Yes, my queen" unable to see Regina's sudden arousal at the use of her title. Regina suddenly whacked the blonde's pert ass causing Emma to swing forward. The now moving weights on the nipple clamps added to Emma's pain and pleasure, cause her to let out a wordless yell before panting "one".

Regina spanked the blonde ten times, each time hitting with enough force to ensure that Emma's pert clamped nipples went swinging, a sight that pleased Regina. With her spanking done, she pushed two fingers into Emma's dripping pussy, moaning out "Look at how wet you are for me. You enjoyed the pain, didn't you"

Emma drove her hips down onto Regina's fingers as she cried out "Yes. … YES My Queen." When Emma used her title again, Regina slipped a third finger inside the blonde as she used her thumb to rub Emma's clit. Regina pumped her fingers in and out harshly. When Emma was close Regina curled her fingers inside the blonde, and moaned "cum for me." At the sultry moan, Emma came, the waves of pleasure rocking through her body.

By the time Emma's orgasm was over, Regina had magicked away all the restraints, clamps, and weights along with her own clothes. Regina cuddled the blonde against her as she kissed Emma, their tongues dancing. Regina then cuddled against Emma's neck and told the blonde "You were beautiful, spread out and wanting me."

Emma's response was to simply roll Regina over and moan "I'm sure you will be too."

* * *

It was hours later when the pair finally went to sleep. The next morning Regina woke at dawn, and smacked the blonde's still red ass to try to wake Emma. Instead of waking Emma tightened herself around Regina, and moaned into the queen's ear. With that Regina turned herself around in the blonde's hold, and began kissing Emma who groggily opened her eyes as she kissed back. Regina pulled away crooning "meditation time".

Emma response was to pull Regina back against her and growl "morning sex".

Regina, finding no escape of Emma's hold, hissed "Meditation. NOW." into the blonde's ear before magicking herself out of bed.

When Regina's warmth and weight left her, Emma sat up with a shock. She surveyed the barely lit room until she saw Regina standing by her now open closet. Emma stood and walked over to Regina as the queen lit a lamp and went into the walk in closet. From there she tossed Emma a tunic, leather pants, knee high leather boots, and some undergarments before pulling out her dresses and rejecting each one. Regina finally found one that would suit her for the day in a dark purple gown with gems just dripping of the exterior, exemplifying her curved back. Regina magicked herself into the dress, saving someone from having to squeeze her into it. She then put on silver four inch heels before leaving her closet.

Emma, looked simple yet stunning in the ruby red tunic, pants and boots. Regina went over to her drawers of jewels and found black onyx hoop earrings and a necklace that was covered in sapphires. Regina then offered a ring to Emma, who took it when she saw Regina's crest of an apple tree carved into it. When she was wearing it, Regina twisted it on Emma's finger showing how it produced a tiny spike for when punching people.

After Regina magicked on her make-up the two went into Regina's study to meditate, though Emma would admit that she spent more time watching Regina breath than focusing on her own meditation.

Once meditation was done, the two had a small breakfast together in a private eating room, followed by Regina skipping some of her morning meetings to bring Emma to be sized for armor. When asked what type of steel and magical protections, Regina ordered that it be the best steel available, and the she would do the protection spells.

Regina then brought Emma to her personal armory where all the best weapons were stored. Emma chose a few daggers, two different style swords, a mace, and a battleaxe. Regina then introduced Emma to hr best fighting instructor so that the blond could train for the rest of the morning while Regina was stuck in meetings.

At noon Regina found Emma and brought her to the magical practice rooms where a lunch was set out, and then Regina began instructing Emma in the uses of Magic, using both her own skills and the book that Emma had found while on the road.

At two, Regina changed Emma into a guard outfit as she went to court which was followed by a long formal dinner. Emma both guarded Regina and sat by her side the entire time. After more meditation, the two of them retired to Regina's rooms.

* * *

Author's note. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. A Metamorphoses ball is a ball of the style of Elizabeth of Russia who enjoyed forcing her entire court to dress in drag. Please tell me what you thought and about what else you want to see in the story.


	9. Sadon's Return

Life at Regina's castle took on a pattern similar to Emma's first day except without Emma getting fitted for more armor. That first week Regina's scheduled afternoons were four court days, two helping the whining peasants, and one personal day to relax that she spent with Emma. Everything ran as smoothly as things should in a palace. It was eleven days after Emma's arrival that Regina was given the suit of armor which she then enchanted to have a mix of silver and pearl on the exterior along with being impervious to spell and small pointy things.

The two were meditating early the next morning when Regina felt something. Regina made her way to her private washroom, knowing Emma would follow soon, but needing time alone. When she checked her undergarments, she was shocked to see the blood on her undergarments that combined with the cramps she had felt begin during meditation. Those two facts combined to tell Regina that she was menstruating, for the first time in thirty years. Not believing it, she triple checked with spell that only affirmed her suspicion.

Regina considered why the anti-aging spell had broken now, but the only reason that came to mind was Emma. She was still considering that fact when Emma knocked on the door and called "Your Majesty. A messenger says that Duke Sadon has arrived and awaits your orders."

Regina panicked at that, dealing with the break of a thirty year old spell was hard, but she just didn't want to have to deal with that, her first period in thirty years, and the duke. Realizing that she didn't want anyone to know yet, she took a cloth pads from where she had recently stocked them for Emma's period and attached that to collect the blood. She then resigned that she would spend the day horny and annoyed before walking out of the washroom.

When she saw Emma, she knew that she needed the blonde near her that day. She thanked her lucky stars for having the suit of armor ready, and pulled Emma to where she had put it. She let Emma look it over, before magicking the blonde into all of it except the helmet saving time. Regina then pulled Emma into the center of the room, and prowled around taking in Emma in the exquisite armor. She then moved in, kissed the blonde, and moaned "You look so sexy in your armor."

At that Emma lifted the queen and spun her in a circle before modestly saying "I look wonderful cause a sexy thing in a suit with a better taste in clothes had it made specially for me. The sexy creature than enchanted it too."

Regina blushed at the flirtation before telling Emma "Your fighting classes are starting late. You are coming with me as a witness this. It'll be fun."

The two ate their already laid out and prepared breakfast before heading to the audience chamber where Regina was meeting the Duke. Regina sat on her golden throne, Emma standing behind her, hand on the hilt of her sword. Once she was sitting regally with the day's deep scarlet dress laying correctly, she ordered the guards to admit the duke. At the sight of the short man Regina called out "Welcome. Are you alone or did you snag your lowly self a wife."

The man approached and bowed, keeping his head low as he shamefully admitted "Alone. I am legally wed though, but since her parents have yet to find her, I am alone."

Regina called down to the man "Since you are here, it is your duty to see that your lands are cared for. As you correspondence with the other realms may only be by a royal message carrier. What other news do you bring from there?"

The balding man bowed before replying, "Your majesty the only other news I bring is that the dark one has no knowledge of the missing princess, and their majesties of Samavia's plea to let them search for her here."

Regina rolled her eyes as the duke who still looked at the floor before authoritatively responding with "Well then, you delivered your message. In your next letter to Snow please tell her that I wish her luck in finding her daughter and for her to consider why she fled."

A frown flashed across the man's brows as promised that he would "pass the message along your majesty." The man then took a deep breath before asking "I was wondering is there anyway I could stay here ..."

Regina cut him off quickly snapping "No" before finally giving the additional details of "when I visited your own lands I got the impression you didn't spend much time there, so do that. You also still owe the crown a large sum of money, please do pay that to the government."

The man nodded, as Regina told him that he was dismissed. When he refused to move, she called over her shoulder, "my knight, please escort him out. If he doesn't leave willingly feel free to bruise him."

Emma smirked gratefully behind her helmet as she moved forward and shoved the man her parents had wished her to marry. She pulled him by the arm towards the door as he tried to keep his feet under him. Once he achieved that, Emma punched his cheek, making him topple over and hit the ground. Emma deepened her own voice, twisted his balls, and growled "move, or I'll castrate you."

Regina, who heard the threat, laughed "I'll let my knight do it too." With that the duke left the room limping, but mostly under his own steam. Once he was gone, Regina magically locked the room to everyone but her and Emma. She then crossed over to the other woman, pulled off the helm, and kissed the blonde.

Emma cupped Regina cheek as she asked "What is wrong? You ran out of meditation like a pack of hounds was after you."

Regina shifted slightly in the blonde's arms before admitting "I was shocked. Something broke my mother's curse on me, and I am having my period for the first time in thirty years."

Emma startled looked up and into Regina's eyes as she inquired "Do you know why."

Regina just shook her head as she denied any knowledge of the reason.

Regina pulled away meaning to go search the library when Emma pulled the brunette closer and nuzzled her cheek. She then asked "does this mean you are getting older now."

Regina kissed Emma before replying "yes. I think it does."

Emma lightly nipped Regina's lip before asking "Do you know why?"

Regina had a few guesses, but since none of them lacked complication Regina felt like dealing with, she told Emma that she didn't know why her period had returned.

They continued their make out session for several minutes before Emma began attempting to pull away. Instead of letting the blond in armor go, Regina pulled Emma against her moaning "no. I'm horny and I'm in the mood to cuddle."

Emma just kept kissing the queen and between the kisses she told Regina "then … move us … bed … not here … and not … wearing metal"

Regina pulled Emma tighter against her and retorted "at least not that metal" as she poofed them to the royal bed chamber. There she magicked away all of Emma's armor and clothes before cuffing the blonde's hands together, and leading the blonde by the attached metal chain. As Emma walked, her breasts bounced with nipples already hard. The image was so erotic that Regina made sure to fix it into her brain. Then the brunette attached the links of chain to the headboard. She roughly shoved Emma onto the bed before securing Emma's legs to opposite bed posts.

Regina then stood, taking in the blonde's already taught nipples, dripping cunt, and dilated pupils before moving in. Regina sat on Emma's hips with her dress around her waist. The queen then leaned forward and began running her fingers over Emma's heel as she wiggled her butt at the blonde's face. Regina moved her hands up the blonde's frame, using her fingernails to leave red lines all up the blonde's leg and causing the blonde to moan, hiss, and yell. When she reached the blonde's cunt Regina carefully didn't touch it despite the blonde begging her to. Regina simply moved her hands to the ankle of the unattended leg. The queen scratched her way up that leg.

Once she had reached the top of the second leg, Regina spun her body around to be facing Emma. She proceeded to slide down Emma's body, entangling her legs around the blonde's. Regina then began scratching at Emma's torso, avoiding the breasts, but covering all the rest of the tender skin with red lines as Emma begged "More. I want you inside me, my queen."

Regina simply shifted to harshly massaging Emma's breasts as she hissed "Does this turn you on. My princess. Do you like being fucked by unmarried women."

As Regina roughened her treatment of the blonde's nipple Emma's murmured response of "My queen, I am no princess. … I am a knight … your knight … and I don't fuck … unmarried women. … I only fuck … you. … The most attractive … person … ever." was punctured with screams and moans.

Regina pupils were almost entirely black as she leaned in and took one of Emma's nipples in her mouth. She gently ran her teeth over the skin in her mouth before harshly biting down causing Emma to yell her queen's name.

Regina then ran her fingers through the curls above Emma's cunt before finally putting two fingers into Emma's dripping pussy. As Regina marveled at how wet the blonde was she hissed "You like the insults don't you, my little whore." Emma tried to grind herself on Regina's fingers but the brunette held her hips still. When Emma didn't answer Regina's inquiry, the brunette smacked the blonde's breast full force. The queen the leered into Emma's ace growling "answer and beg. Otherwise I will just leave you this horny all day."

Emma tried to move her hips a few more times in vain before finally beginning to beg. "Regina. I love it when you talk dirty, and want you to fuck me so hard that I can barely train. I want you to eat me out and also bury your fingers into my cunt. I also want to tie you up and play with you like you do with me."

Regina was satisfied with Emma's begging so she began pumping her fingers in the blonde's pussy at a fast pace. As the blonde rode her finger's Regina moaned "I'd love for you to tie me up and take me, but not until my cursed bleeding stops." The sensation of Regina's fingers was joined by the queen's thumb digging into Emma's clit. When Regina could tell that Emma was really close, the queen added a third finger. All three digits caressed covered walls, as Regina found Emma's g-spot and pushed her fingers into it as she bit Emma's hard nipple causing Emma to come with waves of pleasure running through the blonde. Regina stared at Emma until the orgasm was finished and once it was Regina slowly removed her fingers and licking them clean. The queen then unlocked the restraints before promising Emma "In two weeks, the first night of the dress up balls, I am going to pick our outfits. Once we get back, you can do whatever you want to me."

Emma surged forward, kissed the brunette, and hummed "deal." Despite all of their responsibilities the pair remained in the bed cuddling. They cuddled for so long that some of Regina's day guards came looking for her. As they knocked on the door, Regina reluctantly readjusted their appearances, adding clothes and readjusting makeup and hair.

When the guards knocked again, Regina yelled at them telling them "I know it is halfway to noon, but don't disturb me. The meetings you so eagerly await will begin in half an hour." With the yelling done, the queen turned her attention back to the blonde and quietly asked "Emma, why did you stay with me."

The two shared a long, romantic kiss that involved both of them tonguing each other and nibbling on lips. Emma finally pulled out from the kiss to pant "I stay since I think that is best, and because you challenge me to be myself more than anyone else. Just as I challenge you to be yourself."

The blonde's answer temporarily stunned Regina. Emma took advantage of the situation and began more frantic kissing. Regina eventually recovered enough to pull Emma out the door and send her to training along with the demand that she miss the afternoon court session to train since her morning session was cut to short.

* * *

Author's note. Sorry I had hoped to have this written sooner, but due to personal issues I had to delay it. Please read and review. Also if you have any suggestions for the week of court balls where drag is suggested please do send in suggestions.


End file.
